The Cold Thief
by spottedquoll
Summary: Sequel to A Good Man: Loki has stolen the TARDIS and the Doctor's former companion, Nell Bennet, along with it. But soon disaster strikes and the two are trapped in another time beyond the Doctor's reach. With old friends and new enemies will Loki save the day or return to darkness? Rated T for mild violence, mild coarse language and a teensy bit of adult themes.
1. Break In

_Hello! It's been a long time coming but here's the sequel to 'A Good Man'! There were a number of confounding issues, computer problems, substantial re-writes (there were about five other historical eras I had set it in before I settled on this one). The good news being that it's virtually complete, so I should (in theory) be reasonably quick with adding chapters. Here are the first four, for good measure. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the world of Doctor Who or Marvel. There are several historical figures who are referenced or make an appearance in a purely fictional sense. I have done my best to research them, but if I have made any inaccuracies (other than their fictional relationships with the characters), please point it out to me.

 **Break In**

* * *

The silence was so loud, it was deafening. It hit the ears louder than the sound of clanging bells. But for the hooded stranger clothed in black who crept quietly through the darkness, there was nothing sweeter than the complete absence of sound. And the stranger was careful not to disturb the silence. There was no sound of footfall, no sound of breathing, not even the sound of blinking. The walls of the ancient Gallifreyan vault heard nothing.

The vault had the appearance of one that had been long forgotten. The walls were cracked, and the floor lined with a thick layer of dust. Indeed that had been the idea, to ensure the vault and its contents were forgotten, save only to a few. The best defence against a dangerous weapon is to make certain that those who would use it don't know its location, and hopefully, don't even know it exists.

But the hooded stranger knew, and they smiled as they approached the pedestal above which hovered a strange gleaming object, surrounded by traps and force fields. Such trivial defences could not prevent a person like this from reaching their goal.

Quickly dispersing with the traps, the stranger approached the pedestal and surveyed the gleaming object. It could hardly even be called an object, it looked more like sparkling orange sands, shifting and swirling around in an invisible hourglass. The stranger pulled a small device out of their cloak and pointed it at the force fields. Within a second the bright bars of light vanished, leaving the gleaming sands now vulnerable and able to cast a strange orange glow uninterrupted across the room.

Silence immediately followed, but the stranger knew that outside the vault alarms would be sounding, alerting security to the breach. Slowly, the stranger took out another object, to many an unsuspecting eye it resembled a small silver pocket watch. The stranger opened the watch and smiled as the sparkling orange sands swirled away from the pedestal, pouring into the watch face which lit up as it absorbed the sands. The orange light in the vault disappeared; the only light that could now be seen was the illuminated watch face. The stranger smiled again to themselves and closed the pocket watch with a snap... then promptly vanished.

Eons away, the Doctor felt the hairs on his neck stand up.

"Oh bloody hell".


	2. Not Her Thief

**Not Her Thief.**

* * *

She watched him reproachfully.

The Thief.

Not _her_ thief, oh no. This was another thief.

She knew this thief, he had been there before. His delicate fingers flew expertly over the console buttons; he knew what he was doing. Smooth and gentle, he was a perfect pilot. Not at all like her thief who was clumsy and rough. But it was fun with her thief, he _danced_ with her. This thief did not. He was mechanical and _cold._ Yes, cold to the touch. The cold thief who had stolen her away from _her_ thief.

Now the cold thief had picked up a stray creature, just as the other thief had always done. And she had met this one before too. This was the one that smelt of salt and blood. She'd never liked this stray.

But right now, she felt sorry for her. The poor little stray was afraid of the cold thief.

"Where is the Doctor?" the stray's voice sounded weak and hollow as she spoke.

The cold thief laughed "don't worry, he isn't dead. Although I'm sure he is devastated that I've taken his precious box".

Box indeed! She thought angrily, the cold thief had no respect!

The stray looked at the cold thief grimly "they're waiting outside my flat you know. S.H.I.E.L.D, I mean".

"Oh really?" the cold thief smiled, "what a pity we're not in your flat anymore".

The stray looked very pale. Poor little creature. "Are you going to kill me?"

The cold thief looked at her disdainfully "don't be so predictable Eleanor".

Then she felt _it_. Out of the nothingness it came. A slow, snaking thing that curled its way around time and space. It tightened its grip. Oh! It burned! It hurt!

'Help me!' she tried to cry out as the cold thief turned to her with a frown, 'help me, thief!'

Loki looked as the console with concern as alarms began to wail. He lent forward and scanned the console's screen.

Nell looked around the TARDIS nervously as the core began to shudder. "Loki? What have you done?"

Loki didn't answer and appeared not to hear her as his fingers flew over the console buttons.

He stared at the screen again and his eyes widened with horror.

He turned and rushed at Nell, arms outstretched.

Light and debris erupted from the TARDIS core.

Loki wrapped his arms around Nell and slammed her to the ground.

For both Loki and Nell, the world went black.


	3. No 13 Paternoster Row

**No. 13 Paternoster Row**

* * *

Everything hurt. That was the only thought that could enter Loki's brain for the first five minutes after he regained consciousness, every part of him hurt. He was sure that even his hair and fingernails hurt. Slowly, other thoughts crept into his mind. A logical thought was the first to appear. He reasoned that if he was in pain it meant that he must be alive, that was always a positive. The next thought was, 'where am I?', and he spoke the question out loud.

"No. 13 Paternoster Row, London" came a smooth reply, "I think the more pertinent question is 'when'?"

A memory stirred in Loki's pain-addled mind. He knew that voice, he had heard it before. The voice threw him back into his boyhood...

" _You eat people?" a young Loki asked incredulously. It had only been his Third trip in the TARDIS._

" _You mean the creatures that woke me with their digging?" had been the cold reply, "indeed I do"._

" _Surely they don't taste very nice?" the Doctor said in an offhand manner, "why don't you try banana bread? Bananas are good, aren't they Loki?"_

 _Loki stared incredulously at the Time Lord in reply "...she eats people!"_

"Loki?" the voice asked bringing him back to the present, "can you hear me?"

"Madame Vastra?" he enquired with his eyes still shut. He spoke in such a meek child-like voice, that Madame Vastra could almost picture the Asgardian as the young boy she had once met. Indeed, he looked small and vulnerable enough as he lay pale and still in the large guest room bed. The Silurian woman sat at his bedside and watched Loki with concern.

"Yes" she said gently, "you are in London, the year is 1895".

Slowly Loki opened his eyes and looked at her reptilian face with confusion "1895?"

"The TARDIS crashed" Madame Vastra told him, "very nearly took out the Tower Bridge too".

"The TARDIS..." Loki murmured. Slowly the memories began to place themselves in his head like a jigsaw. Yes, he had been in the TARDIS. What had he been doing again?

"What have you done with the Doctor?" Vastra asked. Her tone was a little more severe this time.

Loki blinked at her blankly a few times, and then slowly a malicious smile spread across his face. "I see he has told you of my 'misdemeanours'".

"What makes you say that?" the Silurian enquired.

"You didn't just ask me where the Doctor was" Loki pointed out, the smile still on his face, "you immediately assumed I had done him harm".

"Have you?" Madame Vastra asked him pointedly.

"No" Loki replied innocently, "I merely... 'borrowed' the TARDIS to run a few errands".

"And that included blowing up the TARDIS core?" Vastra said with a stern look.

Loki half sat up, propping himself up on his elbows and wincing in pain as he did. "That wasn't me. There was a... power surge of some sort, something in the time vortex. At least I think so, but I'm not sure. I need to examine the data in the TARDIS system".

"Certainly not" Madame Vastra said shaking her head, "the TARDIS is locked away in my training room. No one is going in there without the Doctor, it is far too dangerous. You were lucky enough to survive the explosion itself, if you had not been an Asgardian you would almost certainly have been killed".

Loki's strength seemed to leave him and he slumped back on to the pillow with an exhausted expression. He didn't feel right. Yes, he was injured, but there was something else. It felt as though something was missing. And there was a nagging feeling in his mind that he had forgotten something important.

In the TARDIS... he remembered running, throwing his arms out as the blast hit. No wait, that wasn't right. He threw himself over... wrapped his arms around...he was trying to protect...

Loki looked soberly at Madame Vastra "there was someone else in the TARDIS wasn't there?"

Slowly Madame Vastra nodded, and the final jigsaw piece which contained blue eyes, blonde hair and a china doll face slotted into place.

Loki tried to ignore the sympathetic look in Madame Vastra's eyes and asked "is she alive?"


	4. Temper, Temper

**Temper, temper**

 _One week later..._

" _His eyes met mine so keen and fierce. I started; and then he seemed to smile. I could not think him dead: but his face and throat were washed with rain; the bed-clothes dripped, and he was perfectly still…"_

"Why are you staring me?" a smooth voice asked. Its owner sat in an armchair and seemed preoccupied scribbling in the journal on their lap.

Surprise flickered in the blue eyes of the watcher, how had he known?

"I wasn't staring" the watcher protested, "I was just thinking".

Loki looked up from his journal and turned his sharp gaze towards the watcher "and what were you thinking Eleanor?"

Eleanor 'Nell' Bennet, former companion of the Doctor lay down her book and shrugged. Not because she was unsure, but because she wanted time to perfect her answer. To make her move in this game they had been playing.

This had been the way of things for the past week. Since she had awoken to a Silurian detective with a human wife and a Sontaran butler who told her that she was stranded in 1895 with a broken time machine and a dangerous, possibly insane, god-like being.

Nell had been in the company of dangerous men before. Before she had met the Doctor she had been a pirate and sailed under the command of Captain Edward Thatch, known to most by the more infamous title of Blackbeard.

Thatch had been a clever, calculating and brutal man, yet Nell had never feared him. She had been in awe of him and his special kind of madness. She had admired the way he used his twisted mind as a weapon that was more deadly than any sword or pistol.

But that was a long time ago in the folly of her youth. She was older and wiser now. She had seen too many times how much damage a twisted mind could inflict. So now when Nell looked at Loki (who she knew could dance circles around Thatch in both cleverness and cruelty) she did not admire him. Did she fear him? Nell didn't know but she wished she could decide. She knew at the very least he made her nervous. Every time she looked at him, she could feel the butterflies flutter in her stomach.

Nell was sure Loki was aware of this, how could he not be? True, she hid it well. Her voice never wavered around him, her hands never trembled; but she fancied a creature like Loki could sense her uneasiness, maybe even smell it.

If he could, he did not show it. Since the crash Loki had been rather quiet. He had not been friendly, but he had been mostly polite, save a few passive aggressive barbs and sharp words. It was this demeanour that made Nell so uneasy.

It was far removed from the Loki she had encountered months ago after the death of Alexander Green (the human consciousness the Doctor had trapped Loki within). _That_ Loki had awoken from his human prison enraged and out for revenge. He had not bothered with a mask of civility; all his violence and mania had been on display for the world to see.

Now Nell almost wished for that Loki. At least she had known where she stood with him. This Loki scared the hell out of her. She wondered if one day this polite, yet cold and distant man would suddenly snap and devour her. It was like being in a cage with a tiger that had graduated from Cambridge.

Right now, the 'tiger' sat calmly in his chair and waited for Nell to answer his question.

So she answered him with another question. "What are you writing?"

Loki smiled a shark like smiled showing his white teeth and held up the journal so that she could see the pages of the book. The neat handwriting was all in a strange script that Nell couldn't recognize (Asgardian she assumed) and with slight alarm she realised that the TARDIS was not translating it for her. Still she could recognise by the way the symbols were laid out on the page that they were mostly calculations.

"What are you trying to work out?" She asked innocently, although she was certain she knew the answer.

"I am trying to remember data from the TARDIS" Loki replied turning his attention back to the journal, "I am trying to identify the cause of the crash".

"It's a pity the Doctor isn't here to help" Nell said, trying to sound nonchalant, "of course he would have been terribly cross if he could have seen what's become of the TARDIS".

There had been no sign of the Doctor and all attempts to contact him had failed. Although Loki insisted that the Doctor was safe, Nell wasn't sure she believed him.

"I've no doubt he _will_ be cross" Loki replied, emphasising the present tense. His looked up from the book and smiled "nice try. Did they tech you that interrogation technique in UNIT?"

Yes, they had taught her.

Following her travels with the Doctor he had returned Nell to her native London – nearly 300 years on from when he had met her. Whether it had been intentional or not, Nell still did not know. But either way UNIT had found her and given her a new home, new job and a new life. That is, until she had crossed paths with Loki.

"You killed the Doctor" Nell said pointedly, she was done playing games.

"No" Loki's voice was firm and certain.

"How else could you have stolen the TARDIS?" She demanded.

"I tricked him" Loki replied.

"The Doctor is too clever to be tricked" Nell declared loyally.

"I never said it was easy" Loki murmured, turning his attention back to the journal. "Besides" he added, "I am smarter than him".

"Perhaps, but you are also mad" Nell observed, feeling somewhat satisfied as she saw the annoyance in Loki's expression.

The rattle of the tea tray broke the tension as Paternoster Row's resident Sontaran warrior, butler and nurse walked into the lounge and set a tea tray down on the table. "Tea is served" he said dutifully.

Loki, not looking up from the journal, gave the Sontaran a nod of thanks. His mother had always taught him to be polite to those who served you.

"Thank you Strax" Nell murmured hesitantly. She didn't much care for Sontarans. Her first encounter with the Doctor had involved an attempted Sontaran invasion of Earth, and although Nell knew that the Doctor counted Strax among his friends, she found it difficult to warm to him.

She drew in a breath and reached for a tea cup. Peering over his journal, Loki could see her wince as she did.

Strax noticed it too and left the room muttering something about feeble human bodies.

The young woman had survived the TARDIS crash with only minor injuries. Aside from the broken ribs (which were causing her current pain), the only telling mark of the crash was a purple bruise to the side her head where she had collided with the TARDIS floor.

Nell knew that her injuries were more due to the force with which Loki had slammed into her than the explosion itself, even though his actions had ultimately saved her life.

Why Loki had protected her was yet another mystery. However, this was one that she was not keen to solve. Asking why he had saved her would lead to why he had taken her from her home in the first place. Was it revenge? Ransom? Murder?

If Loki had planned to kill her, Nell didn't want to know. Who would want to be aware of the axe swinging above them? Besides if he wanted to kill her then why save her? What purpose could there have been for keeping her alive? Nell knew there were worse things than death, and she was sure that Loki knew that too.

"Ah Eleanor" a smooth, refined voice suddenly spoke, "quite the romantic figure isn't he?"

Nell looked up at Madame Vastra walked into the room with her wife, Jenny Flint, close on her heels.

"What?" she asked in a startled tone. Loki smiled to himself.

"Wuthering Heights" Madame Vastra explained as she sat down, "The character of Heathcliff".

"Did you think she was referring to me?" Loki snickered.

"Sorry Madame Vastra" Nell said, shooting Loki a pointed look "but I must reject your notion that Heathcliff is romantic".

"Oh Miss" Jenny said shaking her head, "how can you say he's not romantic? The way he loves Cathy..."

"He's horrible" Nell replied, "and Cathy is too. That poor Mr Linton loved her so, but it was never returned - not really, and then that Heathcliff practically drove him into an early grave".

"Perhaps he should have been called 'Alex' then" Loki quipped, and then casually lifted the journal to deflect the copy of Wuthering Heights that had been thrown at his head. He looked down at the book now lying open on the floor. "Temper, temper" he murmured.

"You don't get to mention his name" Nell said in a quiet, steely tone.

"I've more right than anyone" Loki replied evenly "all that he was belongs to me now. Correct me if I'm wrong".

Loki was goading her, Nell knew it. He toyed with her sometimes, always using Alex. She knew she should ignore it but-

"Loki..." Madame Vastra interrupted in a warning tone.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes I know" he said with a sarcastic smile, "perhaps I would be more comfortable reading in the study?"

Loki stood, gave a dramatic bow to the room's occupants and walked out of the room.

Jenny, watched Loki leave and shook her head. "You shouldn't let him vex you so" she told Nell.

Nell sighed, "I can't help it. He knows exactly how to get under my skin".

"And he knows it Miss" Jenny replied. She turned to her wife "I don't quite understand why he's still here Ma'am. He could go anywhere he wanted, do whatever he cared to do. I doubt anyone could stop him".

"I expect that Loki wants to remain close to the TARDIS" Madame Vastra resting her chin on her fingers, "and he cannot draw too much attention to himself lest anyone from Asgard notice. If he returned to his home world and met the present day Loki the ramifications could be catastrophic".

"Two Loki's ..." Nell shuddered, "perish the thought. One is difficult enough to bear".

Vastra turned to Jenny and gave her a quiet look. Jenny understood the signal as only a wife could. "I'll see about some more tea shall I?" she said rising to her feet and giving Nell a reassuring pat on the shoulder before she left the room.

In her chair, Madame Vastra leaned towards Nell and gave her a sympathetic smile. "I understand this is difficult for you. You are still grieving over the loss of your friend 'Alex' and it must be hard to see Loki in his place every day".

Nell closed her eyes for a moment "sometimes when I first see his face as he walks into the room I think to myself 'oh there's Alex', but then I see his eyes and I remember it's not him".

A tear rolled down her cheek. "At times I feel that the guilt will drown me".

"Why should you feel guilty?" Vastra enquired.

"Alex loved me and I broke his heart" Nell sighed, "more than that I lied to him. He never even knew the truth of his existence".

"Oh my dear you cannot change that" Vastra told her, "you must learn to bear it".

"It is difficult to bear when Alex was so kind and Loki is so cruel" Nell murmured.

Vastra nodded sympathetically, "Loki knows of your grief and guilt. But you must understand that when he taunts you, it is to remind you that he is not 'Alex', rather than simply to be unkind".

Nell gave a hollow laugh "really? You think you know him so well, do you? He's not the boy you once knew. People change. Believe me, I know".

Vastra leaned back in her chair "ah perhaps. But, he is still a boy in many ways. I do know that much. And I see one thing in Loki that you perhaps do not".

Nell pinched her brow, "what's that?"

"He is afraid".

* * *

Upstairs in the study, Loki paced around the room like the caged tiger Nell had imagined him to be.

Gone was the cool, polite mask he wore around the others. Loki's face was as dark as thunder; he clenched and unclenched his fists in agitation. He felt trapped. No, more than that. He felt as if he were suffocating. His worries were bearing down on him and squeezing the air from his lungs. How could everything have gone so wrong?

There was a firm knock at the door.

"What?!" Loki snarled, knowing full well who it would be. Only one person knocked hard enough to potentially break down the door.

The door opened and Strax entered. He saluted Loki. "I must take your measurements Sir. For the civilian attire Madame Vastra has requested".

Loki looked down at his tunic. It was tattered and singed in places from the Tardis crash. His armour, which had taken the full brunt of the blast was beyond repair and had already been disposed of.

He sighed "she wishes to dress me up as a human does she?"

"I know your frustration Sir" Strax pointed at his butler's suit. "The brethren I was grown with would not even recognize me as Sontaran".

Loki tried to hide his smirk.

Strax continued "but Madame Vastra is most insistent. The human boy must have new attire as well".

Of course due to Loki's protection Nell's clothing had remained intact save her old 18th century blue coat which had a large tear in it and Jenny had kindly assured a tearful Nell that she would mend it.

"Come back later for my measurements Strax, I am busy at the moment".

"Sir!" Strax saluted him and, with a suspicious expression on squat face, left the room.

Loki growled to himself, he knew the Sontaran didn't trust him, just as no one in No. 13 Paternoster Row trusted him. Rightly so, he supposed. They all knew him too well.

Loki shook his head and tried to focus on the problem at hand, the one that began with a broken time machine.

He needed to be ready for the Doctor. The Time Lord would come for his TARDIS.

Forget the distance of time and space, Loki knew that man would always find a way back to his precious box. At least he hoped so.

But Loki had a terrible feeling that they were beyond the Doctor's reach, and the thought brought him no comfort. He would admit it to no one, but right now he needed the Doctor. And not just to deal with the broken TARDIS.

Even now he could feel the white hot pain of the blast from the core hitting him in the back as he dove to protect Nell. It had been far more excruciating than the pain he had experienced when he had been turned into a human, and it had wounded him in ways that no one else could see.

Loki stared at the tea tray on the table in front of him. He focused on the empty teacup and extended his arm. He tried to push the cup with his mind and move it away from him. It was a simple telekinetic exercise, one of the first his Mother had taught him when he was small by using a little green block. He still remembered the look of amazement on her face as he had sent the block flying across the room on his first attempt _, "you are a natural my son"_ she had said _, "perhaps one day you could be the most skilled sorcerer on Asgard"_.

Now Loki was willing, begging the tea cup to move, even just an inch. But it remained still. As had every other object he had tried to move. Just as his face remained the same, no matter how often he tried to change it. His talents were all but gone, and he did not know when they would come back.

 _If_ they would come back.

With a scream of frustration Loki picked up the tea cup and flung it across the room.

* * *

 _Thoughts so far? Please read and review :-)_


	5. The Doctor

**The Doctor**

* * *

In a faraway galaxy Peter Quill sat in a bar wondering why _they_ always tried to strike up a conversation with _him_. The 'they' he was referring to were the lonely drunks in the bar. It was a bar at an outpost between galaxies, so there were many lonely travellers in the place, but there was always _one_ up for a chat, and they always decided he was the friendly ear who would listen to them. This time, Peter's 'friend' was a grey haired gentleman in a black suit. Peter thought he looked a bit like a librarian, but he was sure this guy had seen a lot more in his lifetime than just a few mouldy old books.

"Gone, just like that" the man waved his hand, nearly knocking over his drink. "Stolen away by that wretched boy, honestly why do I even bother with him? I tried to teach him, tried to show him the good inside but he doesn't want to acknowledge it. I am worried he will let his anger burn him from the inside out before he tries to do a good deed."

Peter nodded sympathetically, hoping that the less he said, the quicker the man would leave him alone.

"My girl" the man shook his head, "my poor old girl, who knows what he's doing with her? Well I have my hopes and I have my suspicions. Please let my suspicions be wrong".

Ah, Peter thought to himself. So the old guy's wife has run off with another man, a younger one too by the sounds of it, no wonder he's miserable.

"Cheer up Dude. I'm sure you're all better off" Peter said giving the man a comforting pat on the arm, which was not well received. Peter's arm recoiled at the man's hard stare; yep he was _sure_ this guy wasn't a librarian.

"Don't call me 'Dude'" the man said sternly.

Peter held up his hands "whatever Dude – sorry".

Peter could feel himself starting to sweat under the man's piercing gaze, why had he opened his mouth?

"You think everything is better off do you?" the man asked quietly, "with my ship in _his_ hands?"

"Whoa sorry Dude, you're talking about a ship?" Peter asked, "I thought you meant your wife or something".

The confused look on the man's face suggested to Peter that he couldn't really see the difference between the two.

The man frowned, "you know, once upon a time, I don't think I would have worried. I might even have agreed with you. But now things are dangerous. What happens if I don't get to Loki first?"

Peter looked at the man with alarm "Loki? _The_ Loki? Sorry Dude, our conversation is over; I'm not getting on the wrong side of anyone from Asgard".

Peter started to stand, and the man's hand shot out and gripped his arm surprisingly tightly "sit down Mr Quill. I'm not finished with you".

Shock gave way to apprehension as Peter sat down. He knew he had never mentioned his name. Peter stared at the man, who no longer looked drunk, but grim-faced and very, very sober. "Oh crap".

"No need to fret Mr. Quill" the man said in a tone that was meant to be reassuring but came across more menacing, "I only wish to obtain your services. I need you to find something for me, well _salvage_ something really. I know you will succeed where others would fail".

Peter shook his head "Dude, I am not going to even attempt to break into Asgard. Find yourself another sucker".

The man sighed, "Firstly Mr. Quill, I'm not sending you to Asgard. Secondly, I will pay you well for your services. And thirdly, you have called me 'Dude' four times since I told you not to".

Peter looked nervously at the man "what should I call you?"

"Call me the Doctor".


	6. A Splendid Edmund

**A splendid Edmund**

* * *

Almost one week after Loki had tried in vain to move the teacup; he stood at his bedroom window and looked down on the street below.

People walked along in both directions wrapped up in their own little, mundane lives. How Loki loathed and envied their simplicity.

Before long Nell and Jenny came in to view, walking up the street towards No. 13. Jenny carried a bouquet of flowers, no doubt for her wife. Nell walked stiffly beside her in the high collared navy blue dress Madame Vastra had bought for her. Unfortunately corsets were still fashionable, and though it was fastened as loosely as possible Loki could see that it was making her bruised and cracked ribs cry out in pain. He wondered why women suffered so for fashion.

The two women climbed the steps to the door of No. 13 and entered the house and the sound of their pleasant, chattering voices floated upstairs.

For the past few days Nell had been helping Jenny run her errands, to keep idleness and frustration at bay more than anything else, and perhaps to avoid him. She had seemed to settle well into the household.

Loki however, could feel himself growing increasingly restless. His magic had not yet returned and that vexed him terribly. He had hoped that if he were patient his unseen wounds would heal on their own, but there was not even the slightest sign of improvement and he was at a loss. As he stood at the window letting this hopelessness wash over him, he felt two stern eyes boring into his back.

"Don't you knock?" Loki asked without turning around. "Not in my own house, no" Madame Vastra replied. In the window Loki could see her reflection shut the door and move into the room.

"You are not dressed" she said with an air of disapproval. Loki, who was still wearing his green tunic turned and eyed the grey suit which Strax had laid out neatly on the bed.

"I will not wear that" he replied.

"Do not be petulant" Madame Vastra said picking up the white shirt and held it out to him, "and if you continue to protest I make you cut your hair as well".

Loki glared at her and snatched the shirt from her "fine". He gave Madame Vastra, who still stood in the centre of the room a frown. "Do you mind?" He said.

"Not at all" Madame Vastra replied and did not move.

Loki sighed and made a twirling motion with his finger "at least turn around won't you?"

Madame Vastra laughed and turned her back to Loki "goodness I didn't know you still had such modesty".

"When was I ever modest?" Loki asked as he began to undress.

"When we first met you were" Madame Vastra replied, "such as mysterious child. So charismatic, yet so shy, and quite aghast at the thought of me devouring humans I recall". She smiled to herself "would it bother you now I wonder?"

Loki scowled to himself as he attempted to button his shirt "if you are planning to launch into the 'what have you become?' speech, allow me to me save you some time. I have heard it all before and frankly I do not care".

"I was not going to lecture you" Vastra said evenly still with her back to him, "and if I am entirely honest I'd likely do the same in your position if I had discovered what you know now".

Loki raised an eyebrow as he slid on his waistcoat "the Doctor told you didn't he? About my true lineage?"

Madame Vastra nodded. "He did. And I can understand your actions. If I discovered that all I believed myself to be was a lie, then I would twist the lie to suit my own purposes" she told the Asgardian, "of course, that does not mean I approve".

She turned and looked at Loki who was now dressed and trying to do up his tie. "Here let me help you".

Loki stood stiffly as Madame Vastra tied the knot around his neck with expert hands. "I only want what I deserve".

"Mmm hmm" Madame Vastra murmured disapprovingly, "what you deserve is debatable. But say you got your way, what then? What would King Loki do with his throne?"

Loki gave her a cold look "I had my throne, and I would have kept it were it not for the Doctor's meddling".

"Ah yes, when he exposed your ruse" Vastra nodded, "and tell me, before you came undone, were you satisfied?"

Loki smiled a humourless smile "satisfaction is not in my nature".

Madame Vastra shook her head "then you shall never be happy, not until you learn to be content with what you already have".

She patted his neatly knotted tie "there now, much more presentable. Shall we go downstairs? Strax will be serving tea."

* * *

Nell grinned at Loki as he walked into the sitting room behind Madame Vastra. "So she finally got you to wear the suit huh?"

"Shut up" Loki growled.

"Oh it looks fine" Nell assured him picking up a china tea cup and sipping from it, "and anyway, it could be worse". She shifted uncomfortably "at least you don't have to wear a corset".

"Madame!" Strax barked at Madame Vastra as he walked into the sitting room, "Sir Henry Irving is at the front door".

"Oh really?" Madame Vastra smiled, "do send him in Strax".

"Who's Sir Henry Irving?" Nell whispered to Jenny. Loki leaned forward in his seat to hear her response.

"Oh he's a very famous actor" Jenny replied, "He owns the Lyceum theatre. He and the mistress met several years ago during a case and they've been great friends ever since".

"My dear Madame Vastra" a loud voice boomed, almost entering the room before its owner did, "how are you?"

Loki looked at the man with interest. He was a tall, thin and distinguished man with strands of silver grey hair highlighting his dark chestnut locks which betrayed his age. He has a long aquiline nose, gleaming dark brown eyes and ruby red lips which were curved into a charming smile.

Madame Vastra stood up and embraced the man "Sir Henry my dear friend".

"Ah!" Sir Henry exclaimed as he looked over Madame Vastra's shoulder at the room's occupants, "and these must be your mysterious guests".

Madame Vastra frowned to herself "mysterious guests?" she murmured.

With a grand manner Sir Henry moved from Madame Vastra to Jenny, who had also stood to greet him, took her hand and kissed it "the lovely Jennifer Flint needs no introduction of course". Jenny blushed a little.

Nell remained in her chair but extended her hand to Sir Henry "Eleanor Bennet, nice to meet you". Sir Henry kissed her hand as well "charmed. You are a beauty Miss Bennet. Ah, if only Raphael Santi had painted angels in your likeness".

"Just the once" Nell replied, her cheeks reddening a bit.

Sir Henry blinked in confusion for a moment, but then turned and smiled at Loki who stood with his hands behind his back, and greeted the man with the curt, regal bow that had been drilled into him since childhood.

Sir Henry laughed gaily "my goodness, you must be a man of the theatre".

"No" Loki said slowly.

"Really?" Sir Henry replied gesturing to Loki's frame, "you should consider it. Your posture, your demeanour... What a splendid Edmund you would make to my King Lear".

Loki raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Sir Henry Irving" the famed actor reiterated his name and replicated Loki's bow perfectly, "and you are?"

Loki hesitated for a moment; he could not use his true name. He tried to think of an alias and then grinned. "Alexander Green".

A sharp crack followed by the chink of ceramic caused both Sir Henry and Loki to turn and look at Nell.

The young woman's expression was still as pleasant as it had been when she had greeted Sir Henry, but all eyes fell to her left hand which was curled into a fist around a broken teacup, blood beginning to out between her fingers.

Nell followed their gazes. "Oh!" she exclaimed softly in surprise as though she had only become aware of the injury.

"I told you that this China was not very good ma'am" Jenny said hurriedly, "it breaks at the drop of a hat". She stood up and held her hand out to Nell "come along Miss; let's see to that cut"

Silently Nell nodded, she stood up and followed Jenny out of the room deliberately avoiding Loki's gaze.

The room's remaining occupants stood in uncomfortable silence.

"Sir Henry" Madame Vastra spoke to fill the silence, "how did you even know I had guests? I'd told no one that I was entertaining".

"What?" Sir Henry replied tearing his gaze away from the hallway, "my dear Madame Vastra, these things have a way of getting out, my secretary told me all about it. I am hosting a party at the end of this week, I would be honoured if you and your young guests attended".

"Ah" Madame Vastra said eyeing Loki with a gaze so sharp it could cut a diamond, "I do not think we will be able to attend. Miss Bennet and Mr-ahem-Green, are trying to keep a low profile".

"I see" Sir Henry looked at Loki with a knowing smile, "runaway lovers? Who disapproves of the match, your family or hers?"

Loki looked thoughtful, as he contemplated the scenario. He had no idea of who Nell's family were or had been but no doubt he would have greatly frightened the little creatures. As for his own upbringing, would Frigga have cared? Perhaps not, but Odin already greatly disapproved of Thor's courtship with the human, Jane Foster.

He thought gleefully for a moment of what Odin's face would have looked like if both his 'sons' presented him with mortal brides to be. "I expect neither family would be pleased".

"Well I insist that you all attend" Sir Henry tried to persuade Madame Vastra, "You will find plenty of friends in London society if I give you a proper introduction".

Loki flashed him a slightly jeering grin "perhaps London society is not ready to be introduced to _me_ ".

Sir Henry laughed "what a shameless young man you are! You'll fit right in" Then he turned back to Madame Vastra "now I must be going my dear friend, I have many other visits to make".

He shook Loki's hand "splendid to meet you, do give my farewells to Ms Flint and your fiancé".

"Oh she's not-" Loki began but Madame Vastra cut him off "certainly Sir Henry, Strax shall see you out".

As Strax led Sir Henry out of the room, Madame Vastra stood up and glared at Loki. "You behaved very badly just then".

Loki shrugged "I could hardly have given him my real name could I?"

"You could have used any name you cared for" Madame Vastra shook her head, "but you choose that name. Have you no respect for the dead?"

"Nell named 'Alexander' after her dead friend" Loki pointed out. Nell's friend, Alexandra Osgood, had been murdered by the Mistress not long before Loki's turn as a human. "How is that different?"

"That was to honour her memory, not to mock it" Madame Vastra hissed, "do not even try to deny that that was your intention. Go upstairs to your room, and do not come down tonight".

Loki laughed in disbelief "you are trying to send me to my room?"

Madame Vastra's eyes glittered with rage; she flicked her forked tongue in and out of her mouth "I _am_ sending you to your room. I warn you Asgardian, do not test me, and never, _ever_ underestimate me".

Loki gritted his teeth, he knew he probably defeat the Silurian, but there was something so commanding about her tone that he found his feet were carrying him out of the room.

As he reached the base of the stairs he saw Nell coming down the hall from the kitchen, a bandage on her hand.

Both froze when they saw one another. Loki looked at Nell's stony gaze and felt a surprising pang of guilt. Perhaps he had gone too far?

Nell was the first to break the stare. She looked away from Loki and continued down the hall.

"What would have had me do?" Loki demanded softly, "Asked you to choose another name for me? Another lie?"

Nell stopped and looked back at Loki thoughtfully.

"He dies you know".

"Who?" Loki asked.

"Edmund in King Lear" Nell replied, "I saw it as a girl. He's mortally wounded in a fight".

Loki was familiar with the play and nodded "yes he does".

Nell continued to watch Loki with her thoughtful gaze. "Remind me, who killed him?"

Loki tried to maintain composure and gave her a strained smile "his brother".

"Oh yes" Nell nodded, "that's right. He was killed by his honourable, favoured older brother. Doesn't sound like anyone you know does it?"

She looked at Loki's incensed expression with a wan smile. "Good day Loki".


	7. Untold Damage

**Untold Damage**

* * *

 _Vanaheim_

The Doctor sat on a log in front of a roaring campfire. He held his hands out towards the flames for warmth "this is nice. Isn't it nice? Roaring campfire, a sky full of stars and a sullen, silent companion to chat to. Do you know what would make this even nicer? Smores".

He turned to his quiet companion seated near him on the log "have you got any marshmallows? No?" He took a silver case out of his jacket pocket and held it out to the silent man "how about a jelly baby then?"

The warrior Hogun frowned at the Doctor "do you always talk this much Time Lord?"

"It rather depends to the regeneration. Should have seen me a few regenerations ago – I never shut up". The Doctor jiggled the case of jelly babies "are you sure you don't want one? You'll like them. Everybody likes jelly babies".

"Those who talk too much never have anything of true value to say" Hogun said stiffly.

The Doctor put his case of jelly babies away, "that's the opinion of someone who doesn't truly listen".

Hogun glared at the Doctor and said nothing.

With a roar, the heavens opened and light rained down. The Doctor looked up at the shining Bifrost with and spoke in a casual manner "here we are then".

As the Bifrost closed, the looming figure of Thor became visible, Mjlnor in hand and his red cape streaming behind him in the breeze.

Hogun rose from his seat and greeted the Asgardian.

"I have missed you my friend" Thor said heartily as he patted Hogun on the back. He then turned his attention to the Doctor, who had remained seated at the campfire.

"Well?" Thor said, "you have summoned me Time Lord?" He scanned the area with a frown, "I do not see your ship".

"Yes, well" the Doctor said tugging nervously on his collar, "Loki sort of...stole it".

Thor stared wide eyed at the Doctor "WHAT?!"

The Doctor stood up and raised his hands defensively "take it easy big fella".

"A time machine?!" Thor roared, "you gave Loki a time machine?!"

The Doctor turned to Hogun, if the warrior had any thoughts on this revelation, he didn't show it. "Eh listen buddy, do you mind giving us a moment?"

Hogun shot Thor an inquiring look and the Asgardian gave him a slight nod. The warrior bowed to his friend, glared at the Doctor and walked away.

The Doctor faced Thor again. "Stole" he corrected him, "Loki stole my time machine. But I have a plan to get it back".

Thor glowered at him "another one of your plans? Like the plan to turn Loki into a human? Like the plan to let him go free? Your plans have not yielded favourable results in the past".

The Doctor shook his head with a smile "you only see the battles Thor, just like your father. When it comes to Loki...I'm out to win the war".

Thor snorted "you always talk in riddles. Was it you who taught my brother to be so deceptive? Now that he has a time machine, he could do untold damage!"

"Possibly" the Doctor replied, "but I don't think he will. He knows the laws of time as well as I, and he knows he isn't above them. Nevertheless, I believe that Loki is in terrible danger and he may not even realise it".

Thor frowned. "What danger?"

"Didn't you just hear me?" the Doctor said impatiently, " _terrible_ danger. Much worse than your garden variety danger. Now are you going to help me or not?"

The Thunder God gripped Mjlnor tightly "what is your plan?"

"I need the Tesseract" the Doctor told him.

"No" Thor said firmly.

"I only need it to power an item that a friend is currently procuring for me" the Doctor tried to persuade him, "after that it will never again leave the vault on Asgard, I promise".

Thor shook his head "infinity stones present far too great a danger to be used by anyone".

"I know" the Doctor murmured quietly, "I know they do. So you must see how dire things are if I am asking for one?"

Before Thor was able to answer, the Doctor gave a sharp cry and clutched his chest. He staggered forward, losing his balance as he did.

"Doctor!" Thor cried rushing forward to catch him. He sat the Doctor back down on the log. "I'm alright" the Doctor said, trying to wave Thor away, "I'm alright".

Thor looked at the pale, shaking Time Lord "Are you ill?"

"Not exactly" the Doctor shook his head, "it's more like... have you ever seen a dog whine and paw the ground before an earthquake? Some animals can sense disaster before it strikes. And this disaster...well I shouldn't be surprised if all Time Lords can sense it".

Thor looked grim "so there's more to this than Loki, isn't there?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Tell me then Doctor" Thor said quietly, "what are we facing?"

The Doctor looked at him soberly "untold damage".


	8. Echoes

**Echoes**

In the early hours of the morning, Loki lay awake in bed staring blankly at the ceiling. The events of the day weighed on his conscience - something which Loki hated. He could not banish the image of Nell's cold, stony gaze from his mind and it made his breath catch in his chest. He needed to do something to combat this. So he focused his mind on one other thing that was currently driving him mad: the broken TARDIS gathering dust in Madame Vastra's training room.

Loki had hoped to regain his powers by now so that he could safely enter the TARDIS (or at the very least, be better equipped to defend himself from whatever dangers lay within). But he was still powerless and he did not think he could last another second without at least trying to examine the data in the TARDIS system.

He wanted to know exactly what had caused the crash. If there was one thing Loki hated more than a guilty conscience, it was ignorance. If he could get into the TARDIS, even just a few precious morsels of information could be enough to find the source of the power surge in the time vortex. Maybe he could even find a way to restore himself to his former glory.

Now resolute, Loki leapt out of bed, dressed himself and crept downstairs.

The training room was locked as always, but Loki had not spent centuries of getting into mischief without learning how to pick a lock.

Loki peered into the darkness of the training room. He could make out the shapes of various weapons lining the left wall, but he could not see the familiar box shape of the TARDIS, the rest of the room was empty.

Closing and locking the door behind him, Loki stepped into the centre of the room with a puzzled frown. Then he spotted a door in the far wall sporting an impressive looking lock and his frown turned into a satisfied smile. Picking the lock on the door (with a bit more difficulty than the training room door), Loki opened what turned out to be a closet - with the TARDIS residing inside.

Loki drew in a deep breath. The TARDIS was damaged and unstable, who knew what could happen with a leaking TARDIS core? Dare he go in?

"Open the door you coward" Loki scolded himself, "this cannot harm you. You are a God". But in his head he could hear Odin's voice "we are not gods. We're born, we live, we die, just as humans do". Loki gripped the door tightly as Odin's voice echoed in his head. As if to defy his adoptive father, he opened the door and stepped determinedly inside the TARDIS.

When Loki had been young, he had used to snicker in his sleeve whenever the Doctor spoke to the TARDIS or gently stroked the console. Now, gazing at the broken room, scattered with debris, of what had been a most amazing machine, he did what he once had thought so very silly.

"Oh old girl" he breathed, "I am sorry, I am so sorry". He walked tentatively toward what remained of the console, turning in a full circle as he did. Support beams had crashed to the floor. Looking up Loki could see wires and broken bits of ceiling dangling precariously above his head. The console itself was missing large chunks which Loki could see lying scattered across the floor (or in one case, embedded in the far wall). His gaze shifted to the TARDIS core in the centre of the console, it stood cracked, splintered and silent.

Loki gently placed his hand on a broken screen still attached to the console "what has done this to you?" he asked, "what has it done to us both?"

Loki tried to turn on the screen. Nothing. With a sigh, he stared at his feet and the grating he was standing on. A thoughtful frown came across Loki's face; he bent down and, lifting the grate, dropped down into the power cell area below the console. Loki groaned as he looked at the blackened cells and ripped out cabling, wishing that he had stolen the Doctor's sonic screwdriver as well. With some effort (and a few Asgardian curse words) he managed to reattach some of the cabling. Slowly a dull green glow came back into the set of power cells. Loki grinned in the green light. The TARDIS was not dead.

Hauling himself back up to the console level, Loki replaced the grate and tried to activate the screen again. It remained dark. "Argh!" Loki thumped his fist on the TARDIS console in frustration, "work damn you!"

He glowered at the broken console, perhaps it was his imagination but it seemed to be 'looking' at him disapprovingly. "I am trying to help you!" Loki growled at the TARDIS. The console sat silently judging him. "Do you think if you protest I will take you back to him?" Loki sneered, "Never. You are mine now". He slammed his hand down on the console again "obey me!"

"Have you ever thought what it's like to be wanderers in the Fourth Dimension?"

Loki nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice. Startled he turned around to see an old man standing next to him but looking in another direction. "Have you?" the old man addressed an unseen audience, "To be exiles?"

Loki walked slowly around the man until they were face to face. He waved his hand in front of the man's face, but there was no reaction.

"Susan and I are cut off from our own planet, without friends or protection" the man continued, unable to see Loki. "But one day we shall get back. Yes, one day. One day."

Loki looked carefully at the old man's eyes. He had never seen the man's face before, but he knew the look in the eyes. Oh yes, he knew that well.

"Doctor?" Loki whispered.

In an instant, the image of the old man dispersed like smoke.

"Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?"

Loki's head snapped in the direction of the new voice. He looked to see a young woman with dyed blonde hair and a startled expression on her face.

"Yes."

Loki looked away from the girl and saw a man in a leather jacket holding a plastic human head. It was the Doctor again, Loki was sure of it.

"It's alien" the girl stated.

"Yeah" the Doctor replied.

Loki walked towards the girl with a frown, "you're Rose, aren't you? He used to talk about you".

Rose could not hear him. "Are you alien?" she asked the Doctor.

"Yes" the Doctor told her. "Is that all right?"

"Yeah" Rose said breathlessly. Loki reached out to touch her shoulder but his fingers ran through her like mist. She and the Doctor vanished.

"What is this?" Loki demanded, looking around the TARDIS. "Echoes of the past?"

"I haven't the faintest idea" a female voice responded, it was an American accent this time.

Loki turned to speak, ah but no, again this woman was not speaking to him.

"Of course you don't. You don't even know what a peri is, do you, Peri?" another voice spoke.

"No" 'Peri' responded.

Loki turned to look at the Doctor and burst out laughing. He was a man with a head of golden curls and a horrific multi-coloured jacket. He looked utterly ridiculous.

"I'll tell you" the Doctor addressed Peri. "A peri is a good and beautiful fairy in Persian mythology. The interesting thing is, before it became good, it was evil. And that's what you are. Thoroughly evil".

Loki frowned at his cruel words. He had never seen the Doctor like this before.

Peri was upset. "Doctor, stop it!"

The Doctor began to look dangerous and manic. "No. No, not even a fairy" he rambled. "An alien spy, sent here to spy on me. Well, we all know the fate of alien spies!"

The Doctor lunged at Peri and grabbed her around the throat. Loki gasped. Instinctively he tried to grab the Doctor by his collar and both the Doctor and Peri disappeared.

"Did he kill her?" a shaken Loki demanded of the TARDIS, "tell me that a least!"

Peels of delighted laughter came from the TARDIS door.

Loki turned his head towards the door and a small sad smile came to his face. There, with his back towards him was a regeneration of the Doctor he knew well.

The Doctor looked out beyond the front door as did a young red haired woman standing beside him in a nightgown.

"You must be Amy" Loki said to the echo. He had not met Amy Pond or Rory Williams, but he had met Rory's father Brian when the Doctor had taken the man travelling. The young Loki had even liked Brian Williams. He had been a simple man who loved his family and the only thing he ever truly craved was a decent cup of tea. Loki knew what had become of Rory and Amy, and a small part of him wondered if he should visit Brian and pay his respects – if he survived this.

"Now do you believe me?" the Doctor asked Amy.

"Okay, your box is a spaceship" Amy replied excitedly. "It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space! Whoo!"

Loki shook his head with a sardonic smile. "He has always been quite the ladies' man hasn't he?" He looked around the TARDIS again "are there any other girls you want to throw at me?"

The Doctor and the Amy disappeared. An apparition with short blonde hair and a blue coat appeared, seated on the top step of the console. She sat cleaning a set of pistols, and singing in a clear, sweet voice.

" _I thought I heard the Old Man say  
Leave her, Johnny, leave her  
You can go ashore and take your pay  
And it's time for us to leave her_

 _Leave her, Johnny, leave her  
Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her  
For the voyage is done and the winds do blow  
And it's time for us to leave her"_

Loki walked slowly towards the girl and knelt down in front of her. She was young, either a teenager or just barely an adult. Loki didn't need to guess who this was. He had already recognised the blue coat.

"Hello Eleanor" he said.

"I'll thank you to put those guns away please Miss Bennet" a voice from the console called. Loki looked up and was surprised not to recognise the Doctor. He had a gentle face and a mass of soft brown curls atop his head. He wore a waistcoat, laced up knee high boots and a long green jacket. A scarf was tied around his neck.

"You knew the Doctor before I did?" Loki asked Nell's echo with surprise.

In response Nell aimed her gun in front of her. Incidentally it was pointed at Loki's face, although she couldn't have known that.

"I'll not have guns on my ship Miss Bennet" the Doctor told her, a little more sternly this time.

Nell rose from her seat and turned around "this gun saved your life" she said waving the gun in her left hand as she replaced the other in its holster.

" _You_ saved my life" the Doctor said pointedly, "with good aim and a very lucky shot. The weak point in a Sontaran's neck is an extremely difficult target, so I applaud your marksmanship. Nevertheless, in the wrong hands, those weapons are monstrous things. Please, put them away".

Nell merely turned the pistol in her hands and gave the Doctor a cold humourless smile, "the wrong hands you say?"

"Yes" the Doctor said absently as he pressed buttons on the console, "now I'm taking you back to London. Hopefully you will remain far away from pirates and the hangman's noose. You are a bright girl Miss Bennet" he continued as he began to turn from the console to look at Nell, "I'm sure you have a bright fut-" the Doctor stared at the Nell's gun, which was now aimed at his head. "Ah".

The same cold humourless smile stayed on Nell's face as she aimed the gun.

"I saved your life Nell" the Doctor told her coolly, "I could have let those guards arrest you, but I didn't".

"And I saved you from those potato men" Nell replied evenly, not lowering the gun, "as far as I see it, we're square. Now I'm making a new arrangement, and if you agree to my terms, you'll get to live".

Loki stared, his mouth hanging open. He looked at Nell's face. He stared at her cold smile and her steely eyes. Who was this girl? This was what Nell had been when she had met the Doctor? The woman Loki knew was honourable and kind. Above all, she loved the Doctor and was fiercely loyal to him. Yet here she stood, pistol cocked and ready to kill him.

"I'm not going back to London" she told the Doctor, "I won't go crawling back there. And you're right; I can't stay in Nassau. I'd surely be for the rope".

The Doctor gazed at her impassively and said nothing.

Nell frowned at him, "this is the part where you ask me what my demands are".

"Not while you're pointing a gun at me I won't" the Doctor replied smoothly, "put it away and I'll be happy to negotiate with you".

Nell's aim stayed steady, but Loki could see the resolution in her eyes waver. She was wondering if she could trust the Doctor. The Doctor could see it too. "I am not your enemy" he told her kindly, "I promise".

Very slowly Nell lowered the gun and slid it back into its holster.

"Good" the Doctor said with a calm smile, "now you may tell me what it is you desire".

"You said you were from another world" Nell said to the Doctor, "far away in the stars".

The Doctor nodded.

"Well I'd like to see them".

"Them?" the Doctor looked puzzled.

"The stars" Nell explained, "the stars and the worlds out there. I went to sea to explore new worlds. See amazing sights. What could be more amazing than travelling through the stars?"

The Doctor looked at the thoughtfully for a while and then slowly a warm smile spread across his face, "what indeed?" he said with a laugh, "by the way, did you know I can travel through time as well?"

Loki turned to the Doctor and smiled jeeringly "so she is one of your successes is she? Is that why you chose her to be my keeper?"

The Doctor did not answer. He turned to smoke and vanished, as did Nell.

Loki looked around the TARDIS with an expectant smile. He wondered what little story it would show to him next.

"Well then Loki" he heard a cheerful voice say, "Seeing as this is your very first trip in the TARDIS is there anywhere special you would like to go?"

The colour drained from Loki's face. "Oh no" he whispered, "please no".

Slowly he turned to look at the dark haired boy. The child's face was alight with joy and excitement. "I don't know" he gushed, "anywhere".

The Doctor, in his familiar brown pinstripe suit, gave the young Loki a broad smile. "Anywhere and everywhere" he said, "that sounds fantastic". He pressed several buttons on the console and pulled a lever. The TARDIS core began to pulse, whir and groan. It was only then that the adult Loki realized the debris had vanished, and the TARDIS seemed repaired.

Curious, Loki walked over to part of the console he knew had been missing when he initially walked into the TARDIS. He brought his hand down and it went through the console like mist. "More smoke and mirrors" he murmured.

Little Loki looked at the TARDIS core in wonder. "Can I fly it?" he asked the Doctor. The Doctor gave Loki a horrified look "it? _It_?!" He patted the TARDIS console, "don't listen to him old girl, you know what Asgardians are like". Little Loki giggled into his sleeve.

"No you can't fly her" the Doctor said firmly and then his expression softened, "perhaps when you're older". Little Loki's eyes lit up "you mean you'll come back again?" The Doctor grinned. "Of course I will. It was never going to be just one trip" he told the boy, "trust me, it never is".

Loki looked at the boy with his sweet face and shining, innocent eyes. He felt his hands clenching into fists of rage. He whirled around and faced the Doctor who still stood smiling at his younger self.

"Liar!" He spat at Doctor. "You made me believe you'd always come back for me! You made believe that you cared for me, that I meant something to you! But it was all lies!"

Loki watched as the smiling Time Lord disappeared, he didn't have to turn around to know that his younger self would have vanished too. Turning his head to side, Loki saw the Doctor's next regeneration with his ridiculous bow tie approach the console, a cup of tea in hand.

Loki looked around the TARDIS, this time the Doctor was alone. The phone on the console began to ring. The Doctor walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" He listened to the person on the other end and beamed "Thor is it? How'd you get this number? Has your brother got himself into trouble?"

Loki watched the Doctor as he listened to Thor. He watched the smile fade and the eyes glaze over. He watched the cup fall from the Doctor's hand and smash on the floor. The phone receiver slipped out of his other hand as his grip went limp. The Doctor swayed slightly and placed a hand on the console to steady himself. He stared blankly ahead, numb with shock.

Loki could hear the sound of Thor's voice coming from the receiver but couldn't make out the words. He didn't need to. He knew that Doctor had just been told that he, Loki, had fallen into the abyss between worlds and was presumed dead.

"This means nothing!" Loki called out, "grief and regret. He has always been in a constant state of grief and regret!"

Loki looked around the console room with an impatient glare. "I know you can hear me! This little show is for my benefit isn't it? You were just trying to unnerve me at first weren't you? But now you're trying to teach me a lesson. Trying to show me how wonderful he is and how ungrateful I am?"

Loki gestured to the grieving Doctor "you'll have to do better than this. Go on" he challenged the TARDIS with a sneer, "show me how much he truly cares".

The Doctor faded and the air was filled with a blood curdling screams. Loki turned to the direction of the screaming and gasped. There he was, strapped into the Doctor's machine, being turned into a human. The screams were his own.

"Enough!" Loki barked at the TARDIS, "I do not need to see this. I remember it, every agonizing moment!"

"Aaaahh!" The past Loki screamed as if to emphasize the present Loki's point. He glared at the Doctor with unbridled rage and hatred "this is not finished" he hissed through gritted teeth, "I will make you suffer. I will hunt down every one of your little human pets and eviscerate them! Then I'll turn your precious Gallifrey to ash! You'll beg me for death when I'm done with you!"

"Perhaps" said the Doctor impassively, "but I'm hoping you'll change your mind about that. I'm hoping that you're a good man".

The Doctor turned away and busied himself at the console. From where he was standing, the present Loki could see the pain and anguish on the Time Lord's face but he barely registered it. Instead he stared in horror at his own face, twisted and snarling in vile hatred. He had never seen his face like that before, and the sight left Loki reeling. His heart was racing and he could barely breathe. "Stop" he begged more than ordered the TARDIS. "Stop it now!"

Past Loki was thrashing in his restraints. "I am not a man, I am a God!" He screamed.

The present Loki squeezed his eyes shut "stop!" A thought suddenly hit him and his eyes flew open. "The crash!" he exclaimed, "show me the crash! No wait, show me the moments before it".

He watched as his past self continued to thrash and scream in pain. "Please" he whispered.

And suddenly the screaming stopped dead. The Doctor and the past Loki vanished, in their place a newer version of Loki appeared, grinning menacingly. The present Loki turned and looked behind him. There stood Nell in the same blue coat he had seen he wear earlier, but she was older and pale faced. "Where's the Doctor?"

Loki didn't bother to listen to his response. Instead he dashed to the console and skirted round it quickly until he found a screen displaying the data he was looking for. Few but the Doctor could have understood the code populating the screen. Fortunately Loki was one of those few. Across the console room he could hear Nell speak "are you going to kill me?"

"Oh don't be so predictable" he could hear himself reply.

There!

Loki gave a sharp cry as he looked at the console screen. There it was!

His eyes widened "that can't be!" A wailing alarm began to sound. For a moment he thought it was an echo of the explosion, but then an acrid burning smell filled his nostrils. What was left of the TARDIS operating system was overloading.

Sparks flew from the console. Loki shielded his eyes and with a gasp he bolted for the door, grabbing blindly for the handle. Finally he found it and yanked the door open. Immediately he smacked into the cupboard door that he had forgotten was there. With trembling hands he opened the cupboard door and staggered through. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. Breathing heavily he closed his eyes, and quietly appreciated the fact that he was still alive.

"Bloody hell! You were in the TARDIS this whole time?!"

Slowly Loki opened his eyes. In the middle of the training room, which was now well lit, stood an amazed Nell and equally amazed Jenny. They both had wooden staffs in their hands and appeared to have been sparring.

Nell turned to Jenny. "Maybe we should let Madame Vastra know that our prodigal err... 'God' has returned?"

Jenny nodded. She looked at Loki reproachfully as she left "you must have nine lives Sir".

Nell watched Jenny walk away. "Damn it, I just lost 5 quid. Madame Vastra said you'd probably gotten into the TARDIS but I thought you'd run off".

She scowled at Loki "you are a complete and utter idiot, do you know that?"

Her scowl faded when she saw Loki's ashen face. He was staring into space and did not appear to have heard anything she had said. "Loki?" She asked moving towards him and reaching out to touch his arm "are you OK?"

Loki gave a startled yell as Nell touched his arm, his hand shot out and grasped her shoulder so tightly it hurt. "Ow! Loki!" Nell yelled indignantly.

"You're real" Loki murmured in a confused voice as he stared at her arm. He raised his eyes and met her gaze "Eleanor" he said sounding almost relieved.

Loki frowned recalling what she had said earlier. "The whole time? How long was I in there?"

Nell shrugged her shoulder to make Loki release his grip. "Three days, thereabouts" she told him and looked at his surprised expression. "How long did it feel to you?" "No more than an hour" Loki mused, "the TARDIS is extremely unstable".

"You don't say?" Nell said sarcastically, "Because I thought that when Madame Vastra told us that the TARDIS was too unstable to enter, she just joking about. Did you at least find out what caused the crash?"

Loki gave her an acidic look and said nothing.

Nell frowned. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yes I'm fine" Loki replied quietly. He studied Nell's worried expression and thought about the girl he had seen in the TARDIS.

Nell had changed in many ways since then, yet he could see that hints of that girl still remained. The wild fury that burned in her eyes when he angered her, the cool logic she had employed when she had doubled crossed her own people to ensure his escape, the way she had once held a blade to 'Alex's' throat...

"Tell me Eleanor" Loki asked quietly, "what do you think your life would have been if you had not met the Doctor".

Nell leaned on the wooden staff as though it were a walking stick and gave Loki a side long glance. "Shorter, Loki" she said flatly, "much shorter".

Nell began to ask Loki why he wanted to know this but was interrupted by Madame Vastra entering the room. "Well, well. Not dead then?" She addressed Loki. "How nice. Strax will be serving dinner at six".


	9. The Doctor's Pardon

**The Doctor's Pardon**

 _Nassau, Bahamas – 1718_

The tavern was dimly lit and stank of stale rum and ale along with another few smells that Nell did not care to name. Seated at the far corner table with her back to the wall she had a full view of the room so that nobody could sneak up on her.

Nell had good reason to be alert, this was not a tavern she normally frequented and she did not know the clientele. She had a feeling however that at least some of clientele knew her, or perhaps they were intrigued to see a female in male attire. Occasionally men looked up and glanced in her direction, averting their gaze if Nell turned towards them. However, there was one watcher who did not seem to employ subtlety.

There was a man seated a few tables away who watched her and her drinking companion inquisitively. Nell gave the staring man a menacing scowl. The man, who had soft brown curls and a kind face simply smiled and winked at her.

"Bennet?"

Nell turned her attention away from the man and back to her drinking companion, an older man with mutton chop sideburns. "Hmm?"

"I've taken a big risk coming to speak to you Bennet" the man said reproachfully, "you could at least give me your full attention".

Nell gave the man an icy smile "yes of course Captain. What is it you want from me?"

"Take the King's pardon Bennet" the man replied taking a set of papers out of his coat, "leave this life behind. You can start anew. Find yourself a husband, start a family".

Nell gave a snort, "can you imagine me a dutiful little wife? I don't think so".

"If you don't want that, then sail in my crew again" the man said evenly, "you're a slight lass but you're an able sailor and worth at least ten men in a tight spot".

"Sail with you?" Nell snarled, "As a pirate hunter? Hunting down those we once called our friends? No Hornigold, you can keep your traitorous offers to yourself".

Captain Benjamin Hornigold, the pirate turned pirate hunter looked at Nell thoughtfully. "Thatch marooned you Bennet; you've no reason to be loyal to him".

"He did what was right by his code" Nell replied, "he-"

"Took the pardon" Hornigold interrupted her.

Nell looked at him sharply "what?"

"From Governor Eden" Hornigold told her.

"That snake!" Nell hissed through gritted teeth.

"Take the pardon Bennet" Hornigold repeated, almost pleadingly this time, "for once in your life, do the sensible thing".

Nell folded her arms and looked at Hornigold. She gave a slow shake of her head and a wan smile. "I don't know that I can. Perhaps I'm not intended for a different life. I'm sure there's already a place set aside for me in Hell".

The Captain shook his in dismay "and you'll be there soon enough you foolish, bull-headed child. I had hoped I could convince you otherwise. I had hoped to save you".

Nell gave him a small grim smile "no you dammed me when put a cutlass in my hand". She put her hands on the table and leaned forward. "Does it keep you awake at night?" she asked, nose to nose with the Captain, "remembering that you turned a little stowaway girl into a murderous pirate?"

Hornigold flinched "of course it does, but I am not the same person I was back then. I am trying to atone for my sins".

Nell stood up and pushed the chair back "Repent all you want Hornigold, but you cannot save me".

"I see that now" Hornigold said softly, "I'm sorry Bennet". He made a strange movement with his hand and instantly several men stood up in the tavern drawing their swords.

Nell cursed, soldiers disguised in plain clothes! Damn, Hornigold was clever! She reached for her pistols.

"Excuse me!" All heads turned to the sound of the voice, a puzzled frown came over Nell's face. It was the man with the soft brown curls. He pushed through the soldiers waving a piece of paper in the air as he did.

"I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding" he said holding the paper in front of Hornigold's face, "the young lady has already taken the King's pardon, see?"

Frowning, Hornigold looked at the paper as did Nell. It was with some surprise that Nell saw it was indeed a pardon with her own clumsy signature on it, how could that be? Hornigold looked suspiciously at the man "who are you?"

"Me?" the man asked cheerfully, "I'm just a concerned citizen". The man tucked the paper back into his coat pocket.

"Now" he said to the stunned Captain as he clapped a hand on Nell's shoulder, "seeing as everything is in order, we should be leaving. Shouldn't we, Miss Bennet?"

The man gave Nell's shoulder a gentle squeeze. She looked at Hornigold with a forced smile "goodbye Captain Hornigold".

Slowly the man and Nell turned and moved towards the door.

"Do you think we got away with that?" the man whispered, his hand still on Nell's shoulder. "Not a chance in hell" Nell murmured as Hornigold called out "stop right there!"

"Right" said the man, "run!"

Nell burst through the tavern door out on to the street with the man close behind her.

"This way!" the man said grabbing Nell's hand and pulling her down a narrow street. They rounded a corner and came to a dead end, which housed a strange blue wooden box. Taking a key from his pocket the man unlocked the door, "come along, we can evade them in here".

"Are you mad?" Nell cried, "we'll be trapped in there!" The man grinned "trust me, we won't". He opened the door and stepped inside. Curious, and with no other option Nell followed him into the box and gasped in shock as she did "it's bigger on the inside!"

The man smiled "if I had a penny for every time I heard that one". He clicked his fingers and the door closed behind Nell, she looked at it and then turned around in a full circle, taking in the view of console room. Her eyes came to rest on the man who was now standing at the console. He pulled a lever and Nell watched the shaft in the middle of the room pulse. "Is this magic?" she asked, "Are you a sorcerer?"

The man gave a slight shake of his head "magic is just science that we don't understand yet, as a nice fellow I met once said - or will say perhaps? It is rather hard to keep track".

"And the pardon?" Nell asked, "It must have been a forgery but it was perfect, down to my mark".

The man grinned "clever wasn't it?" He took a small black wallet from his pocket and handed it to Nell.

"This is what you saw" he explained as Nell opened the wallet to reveal a blank piece of paper, "the paper is slightly psychic, people generally see it as whatever I want them to see".

Nell turned the wallet over in her hands. "Imagine how much people would pay for an item like this" she murmured, "gold, silver, precious jewels... I could name whatever price I cared to".

With lightning speed the man snatched the paper out of her hands. "It is not for sale" he said looking at the young pirate disapprovingly, "and you ought to be ashamed, there is more to life than gold".

Nell shrugged "says a man who I expect doesn't need it". "Nor do I want it" the man told her, "it does not lead to happiness, perhaps one day you will understand that". He walked towards Nell and gestured to the front door "shall we?"

"Hornigold and his men could be out there" Nell said warily. The man gave her a charming smile "I rather doubt it". He led Nell back outside the TARDIS and the girl blinked and rubbed her eyes.

They were no longer in the alley. Instead they stood on a quiet, secluded strip of beach. Looking in amazement at the blue box, Nell walked around the outside, peering through its front door as she completed her circle.

Nell turned to the man; her eyes full of both suspicion and wonder "who are you? What are you?"

"I'm the Doctor" the Doctor said with a smile. Suddenly there was a shrill scream from somewhere down the beach.

The Doctor looked in the direction of the scream and then turned back to Nell "and I'm someone who runs towards trouble rather than away from it".

"Tell me Miss Bennet" he asked at the girl, who was already holding both her pistols with grim determination, "which direction do you run?"


	10. Cut and Thrust

**Cut and thrust**

Throughout the night Loki tossed and turned, plagued with feverish dreams.

He dreamt that the TARDIS wanted him dead and had sent an assailant to kill him. The assailant had him on the ground and was about to plunge the knife when a shot rang out and the assailant fell to the ground. Loki looked up, Nell stood a few meters away with a smoking pistol. She lowered the gun and gave Loki a grim nod. Loki rolled the body over to see who his attacker had been, only to be confronted with his own terrible hateful face. Loki began to scream. Then the world began to twist around him. The TARDIS alarm wailed. There was a blinding flash…

Loki woke up with a start, bathed in sweat. With a gasp he sat up in bed and looked around the room as though he expected it to be full of assassins. But the room was dark, silent and still. He estimated that it was early morning but dawn was at least an hour or two away.

Loki covered his face with his hands, flung himself back on to the pillow and waited until the TARDIS ghosts that plagued him had retreated back into the shadows of his nightmares. He lay still and thought of what he had seen on the TARDIS screen. Could it be possible? Ah, if only he could lay his hands upon it, what he could do with that power. And yet… and yet a small part of him cried out in morality 'No! You must not!'

Loki glared at the ceiling of his bedroom. "You've infected me" he accused the ceiling, "you've infected me with humanity, but what good does it do anyone when I am trapped here? I am as useless as you are without your TARDIS, Doctor".

As Loki rubbed his eyes and waited for his heart to stop racing, he heard the creak of floorboards in the hall.

Curious, Loki climbed out of bed and peaked around the door, catching sight of Nell's blonde head as she disappeared down the stairs. Slowly, with catlike tread, he trailed behind her until she reached the door of Madame Vastra's training room which she opened with a small key.

Loki, still unseen by Nell, leaned against the door frame and watched the young woman take a rapier from a rack of blades and begin practicing her technique. As he watched, Loki was impressed at her skill level. He knew already that she had received combat training, she had once attempted to kill him, and perhaps if she had known her opponent better, she may have even been able to land a blow. However, he could also see that while the skill was there, she was also out of form.

"Pay more attention to your foot work" Loki finally spoke out loud causing Nell to yelp and throw the rapier. It spun through the air and stuck in the wall beside Loki's head with a thud.

Loki did not flinch. Instead he casually looked at the trembling blade and smiled "I'd be more impressed if you had meant to do that".

"Once upon a time I would have done" Nell told him, "what do you want? I'm not in a mood for your derisions".

"You never are" Loki replied, "That's what makes it fun".

He kept his eyes trained on Nell and avoided looking at the closest door behind which the TARDIS lay. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Nell reddened a little "just trying maintain my skills".

Loki looked at her with a raised an eyebrow "maintain? If you went into battle waving your blade around like that, you'd probably cut off your own head". It was an exaggeration he knew, but Nell's withering glare gave him a good deal of satisfaction.

"You could do so much better, could you?" she said.

"What part of my being raised by a warrior race don't you understand?" Loki grinned.

"I can still hold my own" Nell replied defiantly.

"Oh really?" Loki asked. He pulled the rapier out of the wall and pointed it at her. "Let us see if your assertion is correct".

As dawn rose over London, the sound of clanging metal echoing from Madame Vastra's training room. Amidst the clanging, voices could be heard.

 _Clang! Crash!_

"Hey wait! Oww! I wasn't ready!"

"Oh I apologise, how rude of me. Certainly most opponents you encounter would have waited until you were 'ready'".

 _Clang! Crash!_

Nell staggered backwards and used the sword in her hand as a crutch to steady herself.

Loki twirled the sword in his own hand and looked at her with a bemused smile "I thought you had wielded a sword before?"

"Yeah, well it's been a few years since I've needed to pick one up" Nell responded, "I'm a bit rusty".

She assumed a fighting stance and pointed the sword at Loki. "OK go again".

Loki didn't even have to move his feet, he casually swung his own sword and knocked Nell's blade from her hand. It clattered to the ground and Nell gave a frustrated groan.

Loki shook his head disapprovingly "how on Earth did you survive your career as a pirate?"

Nell glared indignantly at Loki "firstly, none of my opponents had centuries of combat training, and secondly, people generally didn't get close enough to me to use a blade".

"Ah yes, you're a crack shot aren't you?" Loki rolled his eyes, "That may be fine for human opponents, but bullets won't help you against many other beings".

"Like yourself?" Nell stated more than asked. She titled her head and looked at him quizzically.

Loki smiled "like myself, yes".

He picked Nell's sword of the ground and handed it hilt-first to Nell, "again".

Nell held the sword and was about to swing when Loki held up his hand and sighed. "No. Stop. You're not gripping the hilt tightly enough and your footing is all wrong".

"Well how should I be standing then, genius?" Nell demanded impatiently.

Putting his own sword down, Loki walked behind Nell. He pressed his body up against hers and gripped either wrist with his hands.

"Look down at my feet" he said in her ear, "steady, but not rooted to the ground. I am ready to move lightly and pivot".

"You mean like dancing?" Nell murmured.

"Just so" Loki agreed, "now about your arms. Grip the hilt tightly. The sword should be an extension of your arm, and don't swing it so clumsily. It's as though you think its Thor's blasted hammer. Your movements need to be fluid, yet firm".

He moved Nell's sword arm back and forth in broad, smooth strokes "cut and thrust". Nell tried to move her right hand to place on the hilt as well but Loki held it firmly. "No" he said, "one hand only. You can keep your other hand free for a second sword, dagger or even one of your little pistols".

"If you saw me shoot, you wouldn't belittle me" Nell said in a huff.

Loki chuckled "perhaps. And it is important to play your strengths. You're a human after all. You have physical limitations and you break easily. You need to use your speed, and yes your marksmanship too, if you're as good as you claim".

Nell could feel his warm breath on her neck. She tried to ignore Loki's body pressed up against hers; it felt a little too nice. "I'm tougher than you think" she told him.

Loki scoffed, "if someone threw you off a cliff, you would shatter. If I was thrown from a cliff, it would be a minor inconvenience".

"Like when the Hulk tossed you around like a rag doll?" Nell asked teasingly.

She felt Loki's grip tighten on her wrists. "That was different" he said, "I was caught off guard".

Nell giggled "Dr Banner beat the tar out of you".

Slowly and purposefully Loki moved Nell's sword arm until she was holding the blade to her own throat. "Do you really think it is wise to antagonise someone who is controlling a sharp, pointy object, is it?"

"You're not going to kill me" Nell said confidently.

"No?" Loki asked in his smooth, silken tone, "and why is that?"

"If you wanted to kill me you would have done it ages ago" Nell replied, hoping she was right.

"Ah but Eleanor" Loki said as he released his grip, "I'm a patient man; there's no sense in rushing things".

Nell turned to face the Asgardian. "Just when I think I'm starting to figure you out" she said shaking her head, "sometimes I think you're my enemy, sometimes I… I don't know what I think you are".

Loki gave her a cold smile "I like to keep everyone guessing, especially you".

He turned and put the sword back on the rack.

Nell looked at the door which concealed the TARDIS, then turned back to Loki with a stern look "you saw something in the TARDIS didn't you? I don't know what it was, but you saw something."

Loki kept his back to Nell, but his smile wavered a little. "Nothing of consequence" he lied.

Nell tilted her head to the side "I can see it now you know. I can see what Madame Vastra told me weeks ago. You're afraid."

Loki stiffened a little "I fear nothing".

"The words you cry out in your sleep say otherwise" Nell told him, "the walls in this house are pretty thin you know".

"Nightmares?" Loki turned and faced Nell, "you must have your fair share too. How often have you dreamt of Alex I wonder?"

There was the sharp crack of skin hitting skin as Nell struck Loki across the face with the palm of her hand.

"Enough!" she said sharply, "stop using his name as a weapon. I don't know if you do it because you hate me or you hate him or if you are just simply jealous of him, but he is gone! I have mourned him as I would mourn the loss of any friend; now let me focus on the living!"

"Why would I be jealous?" Loki hissed.

"I've absolutely no idea" Nell said and tilted her head thoughtfully, "but you are, aren't you? Why?"

Loki glared at her "perhaps it is because he no longer has to endure your company".

He turned on his heel and started down the hall.

Nell's cheeks were flushed and she trembled with both anxiety and rage. "Do you want to know how I know that you saw something in the TARDIS?" she called in a low accusing voice, "You have never seen me carry a gun. So how do you know I'm a crack shot?"

Loki stopped and was silent for a moment. "The TARDIS talks in her sleep too". As he continued down the hall Nell could hear him softly singing a tune which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

" _For the voyage is done and the winds do blow and it's time for us to leave her..."_


	11. An Evening Out

**An Evening Out**

Returning to his room, Loki rubbed the stinging, angry red mark on his cheek. Slowly and mechanically dressed himself in his 19th century suit. He tried to think of his enemies, Odin, Thor, the Doctor, the TARDIS… He tried to think of anything other than Eleanor Bennet.

He was about to do up his tie, when there was a firm knock at the door which could only have been Strax. Sure enough, Loki opened the door to find him standing on the landing holding a black suit. "Your garments for this evening have arrived Sir".

"This evening?" Loki asked as Strax pushed past him to hang the outfit on the wardrobe door.

"Sir Henry Irving's party remember?" Loki turned to see Jenny leaning in the open door frame, "Ma'am had a dinner suit made for you just in case you came back". She straightened herself as Strax marched past her into the hall and gestured to the red mark on Loki's cheek "getting smart again were you? You've certainly been asking for that slap for a while".

"You know it would be a shame to leave Madame Vastra a widow so early into your marriage" Loki warned.

"If you think you can intimidate me, think again" Jenny said unperturbed, "people like you don't frighten me. They only remind me of how lucky I am to have fallen in love with someone like her".

Ignoring Loki's steely expression, she pointed at the dinner suit hanging on the wardrobe door "make sure you try that on before tonight".

Loki rolled his eyes "I must wear a dinner suit? Honestly?"

Jenny gave a short laugh "I thought you'd be used to a bit of pomp and ceremony, being a Prince and all".

"I am" Loki replied, "It's just a bit...different on Asgard, that's all". Celebrations on Asgard had generally been full of food, ale and noise (the majority being generated by Thor and his loyal goons). It hadn't really mattered what one wore, as long as it was accessorised it with a large piece of weaponry.

Loki ran his hand down the fabric of the suit. "Once the Doctor took me to visit Lorenzo De Medici" he told Jenny, "he threw a party for us. There were dancers and fireworks, and a man called Leonardo keep asking me if I would model for him. Will it be like that?"

Jenny smiled "in a way. But if anybody asks you to model for them Loki, I encourage you to say no".

Jenny had been right.

Standing with his back against the wall in Sir Henry Irving's home, Loki felt he could be back in Lorenzo's villa.

Oh yes the decor and the fashion was different, but the _people_ were the same. The host of the party smiling and chatting amiably to the flatterers who were grovelling to him. There were the men who puffed their chests out and strutted around like peacocks and the women who batted their eyelashes and giggled to one another. Well… most women anyway.

Across the room from Loki, Nell Bennet stood by the window looking petrified. Loki had to admit that whoever had chosen the fabric for her dress (Jenny he assumed) had a knack for style. The blue and gold embroidered dress brought out the blue of her eyes, the gold of her hair and the colour of her face (not that there was much colour to work with at the moment, given how pale she was).

A kindly looking man stopped in front of Nell and gave her a gentle smile. "My dear, you look as though you are being held ransom by ruffians" he spoke in a soft Irish brogue. Nell looked at him with watery smile "this isn't really my sort of thing. I don't think I quite fit in". The Irishman laughed "oh my dear you should not worry, you're among theatre folk. All you need to do is act as though you belong, and then lo and behold, you do".

Nell smiled again "well I shall try".

"All one can do is try" the man replied with a polite bow, "and who do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

"Eleanor Bennet" Nell said, thinking that her full name might be more suitable in this setting.

The man took Nell's hand and kissed it "a pleasure Miss Bennet, and I am Mr Bram Stoker, Sir Henry's theatre manager".

Nell gasped "are you really?"

"The last time I checked" Mr Stoker replied wryly.

Nell clasped her hands together "oh sir I love your book".

"Which one?" Mr Stoker enquired.

"Why _Dracula_ of course" Nell replied, "its brilliant".

Mr Stoker looked puzzled " _Dracula_? I'm sorry I don't-"

"Hello Mr Stoker" Loki said suddenly appearing by Nell's side and extending a hand, "Mr Alex Green, a pleasure to meet you. Please ignore Miss Bennet, she does get confused".

He offered his arm to Nell and gave her a pointed look, "come along Miss Bennet" he said in a warning tone.

Nell took Loki's arm and walked away with him from a still puzzled Bram Stoker.

"What?" Nell asked Loki. "Is there a problem?"

"You were discussing _Dracula_ with Bram Stoker" Loki responded.

"So?" Nell sounded indignant, "he wrote it".

"Yes" Loki said sharply, "in 1897! We're two years early".

"Oh" Nell said slowly with burning red cheeks, "oh dear. Wait a moment - how do you even know that?"

Loki tapped his head "Alex. The man read an awful lot and apparently paid attention to publication dates, unlike yourself".

Nell looked down at the floor. "Ah I see".

Loki began to protest "I wasn't taunting you this time. I only mentioned him because-".

Nell looked up at Loki and placed a hand on his arm "no I know. It's all right, really. Like I said this morning, he's gone. Maybe it's time to let him go? For both of us".

Loki hesitated for a moment and then gave a curt nod.

Nell gave a small, grateful smile. "Thank you". Then she covered her eyes with her hands and groaned. "I can believe I just talked to Bram Stoker about Dracula two years early!"

"Oh that's nothing" Loki replied, "I once nearly started a war with Achernonians by borrowing a bucket. How was I supposed to know it was sacred?"

Nell smiled "did the Doctor put you up to it?"

"No I did that one on my own" Loki told her, "on a goodwill mission with my parents when I was quite young. It did not go down too well".

Nell laughed "it's funny to imagine you as a child. I'll bet you were a cheeky one".

"Yes but also terribly adorable" Loki said with a wink, "yourself?"

"I was a grubby little street urchin" Nell grinned, "Until I stowed away aboard a ship, went to sea and became a grubby little pirate".

Loki looked at her thoughtfully, remembering the dangerous young woman from the Doctor's TARDIS. "That must be an interesting story" he mused.

"It's not exactly on the level of the stories you feature in" Nell replied, "and anyway, it's not for tonight". She placed her hand to her head "it's a bit warm in here isn't it?"

"Not really" Loki replied. He looked at Nell "are you alright? You've gone very pale".

"I feel a little faint" Nell murmured.

Loki grip Nell's arm tightly "come with me".

He led Nell out of the room as discreetly as he could. Out in the hall, he let Nell lean more heavily on him. He opened a door to what appeared to be a study.

Half carrying Nell, Loki brought her into the room and helped her sit on the sofa.

"Turn around" he instructed her so that she was facing away from him. Nell did so and could feel him undoing the back of her dress.

"What are you doing?" she asked hazily, and then suddenly felt the pressure that had been pushing on her chest cavity release.

She took a deep breath and winced as her ribs protested "oh that still hurts like hell".

"You shouldn't have had the corset done up so tightly in the first place" Loki told her, "weren't you in agony?"

Nell nodded, "yes but I was trying to push through it. Stupid I know".

She looked sheepishly at Loki, "thank you. You know for a moment there when you were undoing my dress I thought-"

"Thought what?" Loki looked at her with confusion, and then to Nell's great amusement his face became a brilliant shade of crimson "oh".

Nell laughed "OK, help me do it up again – not as tightly this time. Tongues will wag if we are found in here with my dress undone".

"Sir Henry thinks we are engaged to be married anyway" Loki told her as he re-did her corset.

"Why does he think that?" Nell asked.

"He assumed that we were on the day we first met him" Loki replied, "and Madame Vastra didn't correct him".

"All right" Nell said slowly, "and why didn't you correct him?"

Loki said nothing. He continued to do up the buttons of Nell's dress.

"Loki" Nell said, turning around to face him "why didn't you correct him?"

She looked at the silent Asgardian. "Well if you won't answer that question, maybe you'll answer another one." She took a deep breath "why did you take me from my home?"

For what seemed like the longest time, Loki simply stared at her. Then he spoke.

"You're a smart girl Eleanor" he said quietly, "I think you already know the answer to that, don't you?"

Nell looked at him with a stunned expression. "Loki I-"

"Oh!" a quiet exclamation came from the doorway. Nell and Loki both looked up to see an embarrassed Bram Stoker standing in the threshold "I'm sorry, I did not realise I was interrupting something".

"You're not" Nell said firmly as she stood up from the sofa.

"Eleanor…" Loki began as he reached out to her. Nell slapped his hand away, "Loki don't! Just, don't!" She rushed out the room past Mr Stoker.

Loki placed his head in his hands and groaned.

"There, there son" Mr Stoker said, "I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems".

"It is worse than you could imagine" Loki assured him. He stood up "please excuse me".

"Of course" Mr Stoker nodded, "but may I ask you something?"

"Mmm?" Loki stopped and looked at the Irishman.

"Just then Miss Bennet didn't call you Mr Green; she didn't even call you Alexander. She called you 'Loki'".

Loki raised an eyebrow with mild interest "and?"

"I've been reading Norse mythology of late, study for a new book you see. I was just curious as to why Miss Bennet would refer to you as a mythical being" Mr Stoker said carefully.

Loki gave Mr Stoker a long curious look that made the man sweat under his collar. Then Loki smiled his most charming smile, showing his pearly white teeth "Mr Stoker, are you suggesting that I am a God?"

Mr Stoker gave a nervous laugh "well of course I don't think-"

Loki leaned in close to the man, causing him to swallow the rest of his sentence.

"May I make a suggestion?" Loki purred in a low voice, "Forget Norse mythology. Have a look at Eastern European folklore. I'm sure you will find much better material".

"Err...yes" Mr Stoker stammered, "thank you".

Loki nodded gave a polite bow farewell to Mr Stoker "please thank Sir Henry for a delightful evening".

Mr Stoker followed Loki into the hall and watched him disappear through the front door.

"Madam Vastra does entertain the most peculiar people doesn't she?" Sir Henry said, suddenly appearing at Mr Stoker's side. "What did you make of Mr Green? Polite enough fellow, but something about that man makes one nervous. Don't you agree Bram?"

"Mmm" Mr Stoker nodded, "nervous, yes". 'I'm just not sure that he's a man' he added silently to himself. The next day Bram Stoker disposed of his volumes on Norse mythology and started researching European folklore.


	12. A Fool's Hope

**A Fool's Hope**

In the dead of night, the vault on Asgard had a visitor. The figure dressed in black walked confidently to the blue glowing cube that was the Tesseract and with both hands took it gingerly from its resting place.

"It seems yet again that this vault is not immune to intruders and thieves" an authoritative voice sounding in the darkness, "but I never imagined that you would be one of them my son".

Tesseract still in hand, Thor turned and faced his father with a grim expression "Loki is in danger".

"Of his own making I expect" Odin replied curtly, "and unless you plan to bring him home to face his punishment for imprisoning me and impersonating me, you shall not intervene".

"Loki will be brought to Asgard to answer for his crimes" Thor nodded dutifully.

"And why do you require the Tesseract for this?" Odin enquired.

"Loki is beyond our reach" Thor told the King, "but the Doctor believes that he can use the Tesseract-"

"The Doctor?" Odin interrupted, his voice sharp as steel, "the Doctor has a hand in this? No my son, whatever quest you have in mind, I forbid it. The Doctor is not to be trusted".

Thor hesitated "Father, I believe in this instance he wishes to help. Do not forget, it was the Doctor who exposed Loki's deception and rescued you from your confinement".

"And then proceeded to let your brother go free" Odin replied, "something which he has done twice now".

"He believes Loki can still be redeemed" Thor said defensively.

Odin raised an eyebrow "as do you it would seem".

"I do not believe, I hope" Thor said quietly, "I hope that one day I shall have a brother again".

Odin shook his head "that is a fool's hope my son, and trusting the Doctor is foolish also".

"I never said I trusted him" Thor said, "but I believe him when he says that Loki's life and perhaps the fate of the universe is at stake. What possible cause could he have to lie?"

"He needs no cause; the Time Lord is a liar!" Odin said angrily, "he has already corrupted one of my sons; I will not let him corrupt the other!"

Odin banged his staff sharply on the floor so that the sound echoed throughout the vault. Thor looked at him tentatively.

"I cannot let you leave here with the Tesseract my son" Odin said with a sympathetic look, "I am sorry".

Thor looked guiltily at Odin "it is I who am sorry. Please forgive me for this Father".

Odin nodded, thinking the matter was settled. He waited for Thor to return the Tesseract to its place. But instead Thor took a red button from his tunic and pressed it so that it glowed. He held it against the Tesseract.

"Doctor" he said to the red button and then looked up to meet his Father's gaze, "I am ready".

Odin took a step forward but was blinded by a brilliant flash of blue. He raised an arm to shield his remaining eye and when he lowered it Thor was gone. Only a few blue ribbons of energy remained. They danced and flickered briefly before they faded away.


	13. Don't Blink

**Don't Blink**

When Loki stepped out on to the street, he could just see Nell's silhouette disappearing into the fog of the London night.

"Eleanor!" he called out sharply as he ran after her.

"Leave me alone" Nell said as she continued briskly down the street.

"Ah yes" Loki said keeping pace beside her, "and when they fish your body out of the Thames tomorrow, the Doctor and Madame Vastra will be howling for my blood".

"You know perfectly well that I can take care of myself" Nell said tersely, "besides, Jack the Ripper is already dead. Madame Vastra ate him years ago".

"There are things worse that live in the darkness than deranged men brandishing knives" Loki told her.

"Oh you should go seek them out" Nell retorted, "They'd be better company than you deserve".

"What a witty retort" Loki muttered sarcastically, "have you been planning that long?"

Nell seethed. "Is this why you have been so cruel about Alex?" she demanded, "I still don't understand why you are jealous, you know that I wasn't in love with him".

"Ah but you cling to his memory like a precious treasure" Loki snarled, "perhaps you were not in love with him, but you have left no room in your heart for another – especially not the 'monster' who replaced him".

"Don't try to tell me what's in my own heart, you've no idea!" Nell said hotly, "and perhaps it was difficult to view you as separate people once, but I see it now. Alex was a good man, whereas you are a- a- picaroon!"

Loki looked dumbfounded "what in the world is that?"

"A scoundrel!" Nell shouted, "a rogue! A villain!"

"I fail to see why you are angry" Loki spoke severely, as they continued down the street, "it is my pride that is wounded, not yours. Do you think this is not humiliating for me? Having feelings for a _human_ of all species?"

Nell stopped still and stared at him "that is the most insulting thing you could say to me. You're not exactly built for romance are you? Definitely more Heathcliff than Mr Darcy."

Loki glared at her "I am not trying to woo you".

"No, I know that" Nell replied, "You've made that perfectly clear".

"Then why are you acting so foolish?" Loki asked her.

"Because I am tired of you toying with me" Nell said wearily, "first you're cold, then you're cruel, you insult me, then you flirt with me, and I'm still not entirely sure that you don't want to kill me. Yet despite all that I still- I still…"

"Still what?" Loki frowned.

"I still…" Nell sighed, "oh surely you must know Loki. Are you really going to make me say it?"

She glared at Loki who now appeared to be distracted. "For goodness sake, you could at least pretend to have the decency to pay attention to -"

Loki held a hand up to silence her. "Listen!"

Nell looked around the street, not that she could see much. The fog had closed in on them and she could not see more than ten feet in front of her. She held her breath, there was silence and then...

"What is that?" Nell whispered to Loki, "It sounds like children laughing".

Loki's expression was grim "it is certainly not children". He looked soberly at Nell, "how long can you go without blinking?"

"Oh" Nell groaned as it dawned on her, "oh no. Please tell me you're joking".

"Not this time I'm afraid" Loki said tersely. He moved towards Nell looking around furtively as he did.

"Quickly" he told her "stand with your back to mine, if we are facing each direction we will be able to see them coming, and we will have a better chance of survival".

Nell breathed heavily as she pressed her back against Loki's. "OK" she said in a harsh whisper, "and then what? When they're in sight, you'll use your illusions to trick them so we can escape?"

As she was facing the other direction, Nell could not see Loki's panicked expression. "No" he whispered back.

"Why not?" Nell demanded, "have you got a better plan?"

Loki gave a defeated sigh "I cannot".

"Cannot what?" Nell asked, "what are you on about?"

"I cannot cast any illusions" Loki said quietly, "the TARDIS blast seems to have 'relieved' me of my powers".

"WHAT?!" Nell turned her head sharply, "bloody what?!"

"Eleanor! Eyes front!" Loki barked urgently.

Nell snapped her head back forward and gave a startled scream.

Loki forced himself to stay still. "How many are there?" he asked, "how close are they?"

"Three" Nell replied staring wide eyed at the weeping angels, each of them lurching forward frozen in stone with their fangs and claws bared, "they're about eight feet away".

"Keep calm Eleanor" Loki said firmly.

"No powers?! Well you are just full of revelations tonight aren't you?" Nell muttered, "I knew it too. I bloody knew it! You hadn't used your powers once since the TARDIS crash, but I didn't call you on it. I am so stupid!"

"Can we not discuss it now please?" Loki hissed, "We have more pressing matters to focus on, don't you agree?"

Nell could feel her eyes beginning to water. "Loki" she said with a tremor in her voice, "I'm going to blink".

"No!" Loki cried out, but Nell felt her eyes close... _'Speak_ '... And then open.

"Nell?" Loki asked carefully, "have they moved?"

"Sort of" Nell replied looking curiously at the angels, "before they looked like they were poised to attack me and now they're just standing there with their arms by their sides".

Loki nodded, he understood now. "Nell, close your eyes".

"Are you insane?" Nell gasped "I'm already stuck in 1895; I don't want to be sent to the bloody Stone Age!"

"Trust me" Loki whispered.

"Trust you?" Nell asked incredulously, "Give me one good reason to trust you?" Then she felt Loki's warm hands search for hers, his fingers entwined with hers and he held her hands tightly.

"I won't let them take you" he said firmly to her, "not without me. I will go where you go. Now please, close your eyes".

Nell sighed, what choice did she have?

"Alright" she whispered. She squeezed Loki's hands tighter and slowly closed her eyes.

Staring ahead down the inky black tunnel, Loki listened to the silence and then spoke in his smooth silken tone "you wish to speak to us?"

The voice that replied sounded like the crackle of dry paper _'yes'_.

"Do you know who I am?" Loki asked haughtily.

 _'We do not care for names'_ the airy, tinder dry voice replied, _'all are prey to time'_.

"But not tonight I gather" Loki surmised, "or you would have attacked already. What is it you want from us?"

 _'We seek it'_ the Weeping Angel hissed _, 'we are hungry for it'._

"What do you want?" Nell asked. Her eyes were still closed. She could almost sense one of the angels extending its index finger and holding it a hairs breath from her face.

 _'The sands'_ the Angel replied, _'we would feast on the sands evermore. It is here. We can sense it, it calls to us '_.

Nell felt Loki tense up, and a strange sound like barking hyenas filled the air.

 _'He sees'_ the Angel sounded gleeful, _'he knows'_.

"I do not have what you are searching for" Loki said quietly.

' _Then you are no use to us'_ the Angel sneered, _'and we shall devour your wasted life'_.

The smell of damp, aged stone invaded Nell's nostrils; the angel's claws were so very close.

"But I can find it for you" Loki said quickly and smoothly, "I will require payment of course".

The barking hyena laugh could be heard again, _'your life will be lived when and where you choose without our touch. That is your payment'_.

There was a rustle of wind that blew Nell's hair about and then all was still. There was no sound save the dripping of water.

"We have a bargain then?" Loki asked. There was no answer.

"Eleanor?" he asked, "have they gone?"

Nell did not respond either.

Loki released his grip on Nell's hands and turned around. The street was empty.

He walked around until he was facing Nell. She was staring blankly ahead.

"Nell?" he asked, "are you all right?"

Nell blinked and met Loki's gaze.

"This is the worst date I've ever been on".


	14. A Suitable Distraction

**A suitable distraction**

In silence Loki and Nell headed back towards No. 13 Paternoster Row. When they got there, they found the house dark and silent.

Nell looked around with a frown. "Madame Vastra? Jenny? Strax?" Silence.

Quietly she dropped to one knee and removed the pistol she had strapped to her ankle.

Loki looked at her with amusement. "What's that for?"

"Weeping Angels" Nell replied standing back up. Loki gave a snort of laughter and she narrowed her eyes. "Yes I know it won't do anything but I feel better to be armed".

"I don't think you need to worry about the Weeping Angels" Loki told her, "they've sent their message. Now they will wait".

"Then where is everybody?" Nell asked.

Loki disappeared into the kitchen and returned with some matches. He entered the sitting room and began to light a few candles. "I think the most plausible explanation is that Madame Vastra and the others are out looking for us. We did run out of a party remember?"

"Oh yeah" Nell remembered. She hugged herself a little, "seems like ages ago".

She looked at Loki's slim figure in the flickering candlelight. "Does Madame Vasta know? About your powers I mean".

Loki, with his back to her, continued to light candles. "I expect so. But unlike you, she has the good grace not to talk about it".

Nell shrugged "I'm not really known for my good graces am I? Are your powers gone for good?" she added quietly.

Loki extinguished the match. "I sincerely hope not. I feel so weak, so useless. Tonight we were surrounded by an enemy and I could do nothing!"

"Rubbish, you got us out of there alive" Nell said flatly, "you used your brains and that silver tongue of yours. They're better weapons than tricks and illusions".

Loki looked at her and smiled bitterly "you know the Doctor used to say the exact same thing to me".

Nell nodded and gave him a small smile "yes, and have you ever known the Doctor to be wrong?"

"Once or twice" Loki responded more to himself than to her.

Nell's smile faded. "What did the Weeping Angels want Loki? I know that you know".

Loki looked down at the heavy wooden side table and placed a hand gently on it. "They want what everybody wants. Power".

He didn't need to look up to see Nell's expression. He could practically feel the heat of her glare. "Don't give me that evasive rubbish. What are the sands?"

Loki looked back up at the young woman. Even in the dim candlelight he could see two bright red spots of anger burning on her cheeks. 'Well', he thought, 'perhaps I should at least give her this truth'.

"The Sands" Loki said as he walked over to Nell, "are the Sands of Time, a nickname for one of the six Infinity Stones".

"Infinity stones?" Nell asked.

"They are objects of immense ancient power" Loki told her, "you've seen the impact of several before, even if you did not know what they were at the time. The Tesseract is one, the gem in the Chiaturi scepter I once wielded is another. And already we have encountered the Sands without realising it".

"The TARDIS explosion" Nell said softly.

"Correct" Loki nodded, "the TARDIS felt the power of the stone and was overwhelmed by it".

Nell drew in a breath "and I was almost certain that it was you that had damaged the TARDIS".

"Really?" Loki asked, "You thought I would destroy an object as powerful as the TARDIS as soon as it had come into my possession? I may not be the most well-adjusted individual but I'm not completely insane".

"You've given me cause to think otherwise in the past" Nell pointed out and she furrowed her brow, "all right. Perhaps the crash wasn't your fault, but you knew what caused the crash didn't you? You realised after you went back into the TARDIS?"

"Yes" Loki admitted.

"How?" Nell asked.

Loki explained the TARDIS echoes to her. Nell winced. "That's how you knew that song isn't it? You saw me".

"I did" Loki nodded, "you are full of surprises Eleanor".

Nell's cheeks flushed. "I have never been anything other than honest about who I was with _you_ Loki!" she scolded him, "but you – you are always hiding the truth. Why didn't you tell anyone about the sands? You could have told Madame Vastra, you could have told me!"

"Perhaps, but would you have believed me or thought it was a lie?" Loki demanded, "Even until tonight I was not sure I believed it. The Sands should have been safely locked away on Galifrey, not loose in Victorian London!"

"Galifrey?!" Nell exclaimed.

"Of course" Loki told her, "Who else would possess the time stone but the Time Lords?"

Nell's expression darkened "and who could steal the stone but someone who knew where Galifrey was?" She gripped the pistol tightly, " Bloody hell, it's _her_ isn't it? She's here! I knew her being dead was too good to be true!"

Nell started towards the door; Loki grabbed her by wrist and stopped her.

"Suppose that you are right" he told her, "Do you think it is wise to go after someone like that without any sort of plan? Besides, we don't even know where she could be".

"Then we go looking" Nell replied firmly. She sounded confident but Loki could see the tremors in her hands.

Gently he took the pistol from her and set it down on the table. Then he took her hands in his and looked at her earnestly. "We wait here for Madame Vastra" he told her, "we plan our next move - and then we go hunting".

Nell sighed and closed her eyes briefly, she knew Loki was right but she was anxious "I swore I'd kill her if I ever got the chance. I don't know that I can sit here idle knowing that she's out there".

Loki smiled and stroked Nell's cheek with his hand. "Am I not a suitable distraction?"

He leaned in and kissed her. It was far removed from the soft, gentle kiss that Alex had given her so long ago. It passionate and hungry and Nell returned it with fervour. For the longest moment she was lost in the kiss. She could feel Loki's body pushing her against the table, his arms around her, his hand running down the length of her arm, and then- he suddenly jerked her arm downwards there was a soft click.

"What the hell?!" Nell cried out falling to her knees. She tugged at the adamantium handcuffs tethering her to the heavy wooden table. "Damn it Loki!"

"I'm sorry Eleanor" Loki said kneeling beside her with an apologetic smile, "this is not a reflection of my feelings for you, honestly. But I cannot pass up a chance at power like this, not when it is so close. You would only try to stop me, and you would probably get killed in the process. I don't want that".

He looked thoughtful "then I suppose I am protecting you, perhaps this _is_ a reflection of my feelings".

"Loki" Nell began, trying to keep her voice calm, "please don't do this. You're better than this, I know it".

"No" Loki said quietly, "I'm not".

He stood up slowly and started for the door. "Goodbye Eleanor. If it's any consolation, I will probably kill her".

"Loki stop!" Nell called out, "you don't even know where to find her!"

"Oh I have a pretty good idea" Loki replied, "don't you?"

The response was a bullet fired from the gun Nell had pulled off the table; it whizzed past his nose and hit the plaster wall.

"A warning shot?" He smiled, "You really do care". Then as swiftly as possible, Loki left No. 13 Paternoster Row and Nell's cries of protest behind.

In the sitting room Nell tugged at the handcuffs, let out a string of expletives and groaned. "Thatch, that fling with Cesare Borgia and now Loki… I really have terrible taste in men".


	15. Ziggy Stardust

**Ziggy Stardust**

On Vanaheim Thor sat watching the Doctor. The Time Lord was still tinkering with the contraption he had built around the Tesseract.

Thor remembered Jane once setting up what she called a 'projector' on the balcony. She had hung up a white sheet and use the projector to display silent moving pictures of her parents and her childhood. The machine the Doctor had constructed reminded Thor of this 'projector' but he was certain they would not be using it to watch movies. That was if the Doctor ever finished the confounded contraption.

Sonic screwdriver in hand and poking out of the corner of his mouth, the circled his machine detaching and reattaching equipment. Occasionally he would take a step back, frown and mutter something about neutron flow and then would continue his tinkering.

Growing increasingly impatient, Thor spoke. "Can you possibly work faster Doctor? It will not take my father long to realize that we are on Vanaheim".

The Doctor waved a hand dismissively "you can't rush a genius Sparky. I'm sure your father has bigger things to worry about anyway, like a misplaced Infinity Gauntlet perhaps?" He raised his head as he said this and gave Thor a stern look.

Thor stared back in surprise "how did you know about that?"

"I'm a bit of a busybody" the Doctor replied with a shrug, "but that's not my fight, not that one. I wish you the best of luck though".

Thor frowned "I suppose it is a matter for another day".

The Doctor looked grim "let us hope another day comes". He felt another twinge of pain and winced, it did not go unnoticed by Thor.

"It is getting worse?" he asked the Time Lord.

The Doctor nodded.

"Is it affecting Loki also?" Thor asked his voice tinged with worry.

"No, no" the Doctor said, "only Time Lords".

Thor thought about Odin's words in the vault and doubt began to seep into his mind.

"Why are you so certain that Loki is in danger?" He asked pointedly, "how can you be sure that it was not Loki who stole the sands?"

"I can't be sure" the Doctor replied evenly, "the sands were in the lost vault on Gallifrey, and the list of people who know Gallifrey's location is very short. Unfortunately Loki's name is on that list".

The Doctor titled his head to the side and then tightened some screws on his contraption.

"But Loki knows better than to mess with any time stream" he continued, "especially his own. And let's face it; your brother has a habit of accumulating enemies".

Finally he tucked his sonic screwdriver back into his coat pocket and surveyed his creation with satisfaction "there" he said, "almost done. I just need one more thing".

The sound of a spaceship entering the atmosphere caused Thor and Hogun to look up. The Doctor looked at his watch "and about time too".

The Milano came to rest on the grass and Peter Quill stepped out with a grin and held up a leather bag "alright Doctor, got your bounty right here".

He walked towards the Time Lord, but stopped short when he saw Thor. Peter eyed Moljnor slung on Thor's belt and then looked up at the golden haired man in awe "dude... You're Thor".

"Yes" Thor replied, "and you are?"

"Peter Quill" the young man replied, "but you might know me by my other name, Starlord".

"No" Thor said plainly.

Peter looked slightly crestfallen "seriously? Well you'll remember it from now on right?" He extended his fist towards the God "fist pump? Come on dude, don't leave me hanging".

Thor stared at Peter in bewilderment and then turned to the Doctor and said in a low voice "is he touched in the head?"

"No" the Doctor murmured, "He's just mostly human".

The Doctor looked impatiently at Peter and held out his hand. Peter gave him the bag and the Time Lord looked inside, giving a satisfied nod. He turned back towards his machine and was interrupted by the sound of Peter deliberately clearing his throat "uh, Doctor? My payment?"

"Oh right" the Doctor said fishing about in his coat pocket. He took out a small object and handed to Peter.

"The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars" Peter read the label on the cassette tape with a frown, "This is what I get? Do you know how many favours I had to call in to find that freaking vortex manipulator?"

The Doctor nodded "yes, thank you for your services".

Thor watched with interest as Peter stared open mouthed at the Doctor unsure of whether to yell or not.

Ultimately he shut his mouth and gave the Doctor a curt nod. "No problem" Peter murmured sarcastically, "catch you later Time Lord". He turned back towards his ship.

"Call if you should ever need me" the Doctor replied, "Star Lord".

Thor thought he heard Peter say a rather impolite word as he got back into his ship but chose to ignore it. The Milano came to life and soared up into the sky out of sight.

Thor turned back to the Doctor who was again busy; he had discarded the leather bag and was fitting its contents into his contraption.

"Why him?" Thor asked.

"Best salvager in the business" the Doctor said, his gaze remaining fixed on his machine "and one of only a few with principles. If anyone was going to find where Loki had discarded the vortex manipulator, it would have been him".

Thor looked at the vortex manipulator with interest "this is what Loki used to escape Earth?"

"Yes" the Doctor nodded as he tapped it a few times with the sonic screwdriver "it's useless on its own now, no power. But with the Tesseract and my brilliance..."

The Doctor gave the machine a thump with his fist. It began to glow and hum. Light shone from it like Jane's projector and the air in front of the machine began to ripple and shimmer like water.

The Time Lord grinned "I just opened a door through time. It should take us right to the TARDIS".

Thor looked on in wonderment as the Doctor walked towards the rippling air, he stopped and looked at Thor "shall we?"

Instinctively Thor gripped Moljnor. "Hogun" he called to his friend who still stood on guard, "take the Tesseract back to my father when we have gone". With a deep breath Thor walked towards the rippling air "with any luck, we shall find another way home".

Peter sat sullenly in the pilot seat of the Milano, wondering if his friends would be cross with him for running a fool's errand. He looked at the box in his hands and took out the cassette, putting it on his sound system. Peter frowned as he saw something written on the inside of the cassette box. It was a small series of numbers. The Doctor's last words floated back to Peter. "Star Lord, call if you should ever need me – the Doctor".

Peter grinned "well I'll be damned". And he continued on to meet his friends with David Bowie blaring from the speakers.


	16. Curtain Call

**Curtain call**

Loki took quiet yet confident steps through the aisle. He held up a lantern and scanned the darkened theatre. The Lyceum Theatre was as silent as still as the night outside.

Loki stood still and frowned thoughtfully. A small bubble of doubt rose to the surface of his mind, was he in the wrong place?

No of course not, he reassured himself. Sir Henry's new 'secretary' who had known of Madame Vastra secret 'guests' … that could only be one person. Sending Sir Henry to Paternoster Row had been a message from that person too, Loki understood that. And he had heard enough about that person to know that they liked theatrics.

Of course Loki knew his time was limited. By now Madame Vastra either knew or suspected as much as he did. And if she had returned to Paternoster Row to find Nell handcuffed to the table, she would now be racing to the theatre.

The thought of Nell sent ripples of guilt through Loki. Ah if things were different, if _he_ were different… But he was not his brother, and Nell Bennet was not Jane Foster. There was no point entertaining romantic notions, especially hopeless ones.

A voice broke through the darkness and roused him from his thoughts.

 _"All the world's a stage,  
And all the men and women merely players:  
They have their exits and their entrances;  
And one man in his time plays many parts"_

Loki turned toward the stage, where the voice had come from, holding up his lamp as he did.

A dark haired woman cloaked in black stepped into the flickering lamplight and smiled.

She looked at Loki and clicked her tongue like a disapproving school mistress. "You took your time Sunshine. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show".

With as much grace as he could muster (which was a substantial amount) Loki climbed onto the stage and gave the woman a low regal bow.

"I heard that you were dead" Loki said rising from his bow with his dangerous smile across his face, "several times over actually".

"You know it's the darndest thing, but I've heard the same about you" the woman replied, "but then I also heard that NASA faked the moon landing. You can't believe anything these days".

She smiled at Loki "You've worked out who I am then?"

"Oh yes" Loki said with an air of indifference, "but I don't believe we've ever officially met". He gave a polite bow of his head "have we? Mistress?"

* * *

Back at No. 13 Paternoster Row, the TARDIS felt the tickle of a doorway through time open. The air in the console room rippled like water as the Doctor and Thor stepped through.

Thor looked around at the ruined TARDIS in horror "is this Loki's doing?"

"No" the Doctor replied as he looked at the console and waved his sonic screwdriver over it. He frowned to himself "if anything he's tried to repair it".

He put the sonic screwdriver back and looked at Thor tersely "let's go. We may be running out of time".

"But where are we?" Thor asked as he followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS into Madame Vastra's darkened training room.

The Time Lord stuck his finger in his mouth and then held it up in the air. "Earth" he told Thor, "London, England to be precise". He waggled his finger a bit "and the year is...

"1895" a voice called from down the hallway, "and what the hell took you so long?"

* * *

Back in the theatre the Time Lord (or Time Lady as it now was) curtsied. "Missy to my friends, and enemies too I suppose".

Missy looked Loki up and down. "So you are Odin's little black sheep are you?" she smiled, "Tall, dark and handsome, a little bit sexy and dreadfully naughty...I can see why the Doctor is so sweet on you".

Loki smiled again "I suppose I should be thanking you shouldn't I? For freeing me from his little human experiment".

"Oh you worked out that was me did you?" Missy asked, "well done, gold star for you".

"I'm more interested in something else you can offer me" Loki told her.

Missy gave him a coy smile "you know what I have then?"

Loki gave her an impatient, disdainful glare. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't".

Missy gave him a sidelong glance "I'm not sure you can handle it Sunshine".

Loki gritted his teeth, "if you had seen me wield the Chiatauri sceptre, and the attack I led on New York-"

"Oh New York, yes I know all about that" Missy waved a dismissive hand, "that's how you got my attention in the first place".

She gave Loki an unimpressed look. "But let's be honest. That was amateur hour wasn't it? Any idiot can control an army if it lacks free will. And let's not forget that you lost that battle. Didn't you Petal?"

Loki clenched his fists "I did".

"So do you think you are really ready to play with the big boys and girls now?" Missy asked as she pulled a silver pocket watch from the folds of her dress, "Or do you want to go back to playing house with your little girlfriend?"

* * *

"Twice now" the Doctor said, "you do realise that? He's tied you up twice now".

"Yes thank you" Nell said sharply, trying to ignore the Doctor's amused expression. She also fancied she could see a slight smirk on Thor's face.

Nell looked severely at the Doctor. "Feel free to release me at your earliest convenience".

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the handcuffs. They opened with a soft click.

"Where is Loki now?" Thor asked as Nell stood up and rubbed her wrist.

"I don't know" Nell responded, "but-"

"He's going after the infinity stone isn't he?" The Doctor surmised.

Nell nodded "you know Loki. He wouldn't be himself if he weren't doing something as stupid as that".

"Stupid?" The Doctor frowned, "you don't know the half of it. When it comes to Missy, he has no idea what he's getting into".

* * *

"How about it?" Missy grinned. She opened the watch briefly so that Loki could see the orange glow of the sands within and then snapped it shut. "You can get a nice little place in the suburbs. White picket fence, two kids, a dog named Spot. You might get a mind numbing job somewhere boring like a bank. Then at night, when you lie next to your little wife – you can dream about the days when you used to be a God".

Loki glared at Missy. "If you don't intend to grant me the stone, then why are you here wasting my time?"

"Oooh well done Petal" Missy said in a slightly patronizing tone, "you almost asked the right question there".

"And what is the right question?" Loki asked impatiently.

"Oh no" Missy shook her head, "that would be cheating. Come on you clever boy, think".

* * *

A carriage rattled into Paternoster Row with Strax in the driver seat. Inside sat a worried Jenny and an impassive Madame Vastra.

"They're all right aren't they Ma'am?" Jenny asked, "Nothing would've happened to them would it?"

"Anything could have happened to them" Madame Vastra murmured in reply.

"Madame" Strax called out as the carriage came to a halt, "there appears to be a scantily clad female on the doorstep to our residence".

"Female?" a deep voice said indignantly, "I know you are a Sontaran, but really? Female?"

Madame Vastra stepped down from the carriage to see a muscular blonde man clad in armour and a red cape.

"You wear your cerebral fur in the same manner as Miss Bennet" Strax pointed out.

A short burst of laughter came from the front door and Madame Vastra looked up to see the Doctor step out onto the top step.

"Ah so you decided to grace us with your presence Doctor?" Madame Vastra smiled.

"I'd hate to get to the party early" the Doctor replied. He gestured to the blonde man, "oh, introductions. This is Loki's brother Thor. Thor, this Madame Vastra, her wife Jenny and the potato over there is Strax". Then he addressed the Silurian detective "Missy is here with the Sands of Time and Loki has gone after it".

"Oh the Mistress?" Madame Vastra nodded, "of course. That makes sense. She must be Sir Henry's new secretary. Let's start with the Lyceum Theatre shall we?"

She motioned for Jenny to get back into the carriage and turned back to the Doctor "and what of Eleanor? Surely she did not go with Loki?"

"No, she's right-" the Doctor looked around with surprise, he briefly disappeared into the house and then returned to the front door. "Oh bloody hell, she hasn't..."

"She loves him" Madame Vastra said tersely, "of course she has".

"Ma'am!" Jenny called urgently, leaning out of the carriage, "we have more pressing matters to attend to!"

The three heroes on the street looked around, through the fog several Weeping Angels had appeared on either side of the street. "Oh dear". Madame Vastra murmured.

"I know what you're after" the Doctor glowered at the Weeping Angels, "but I won't let you get your stony little claws on it. Do you understand me?"

The stone figures merely looked on in silence.

"I can deal with these creatures" Thor said gripping Mojlnor firmly.

"I will assist you Asgardian" Strax said, taking his favourite blaster from beneath his seat and jumping down onto the pavement.

"Go Doctor" Thor said while keeping his eyes trained on the Weeping Angels, "get these people to safety and stop Loki".

The Doctor climbed into the carriage's driver seat while Madame Vastra climbed inside and gave her wife's hand a reassuring squeeze.

The Doctor looked at the horse, "OK now we need to the Lyceum theatre. Do you know where it is?"

"Doctor what are you doing?" Jenny called.

"I speak horse" the doctor explained. The horse whinnied and the Doctor looked back towards the carriage "see? He knows the way. And he said to stop calling him Silver Blaze. His name is Terrence".

The horse reared up and then began to gallop, darting expertly around the Weeping Angels. "Good luck Thor" the Doctor called back as the carriage disappeared into the fog.

"I don't need luck Doctor" Thor murmured. He held his mighty hammer up high. Beside him he heard Strax powering up his blaster.

Thor grinned at the Weeping Angels. "Now, which one of you wants to be first?"


	17. Breaking the Universe

**Breaking the Universe**

Back in the Lyceum Theatre Loki looked at Missy thoughtfully.

What was the right question? The Time Lady had waited here for him with one of the most powerful objects in the universe. Why?

A shadow moved in the wings behind Missy. Loki flinched ever so slightly.

Missy looked sympathetic "oh dear it's hard isn't it? All of a sudden you have so much to lose".

"What do you mean?" Loki asked nervously.

Missy shook her head. "It's hard to keep a straight face when you care for someone. Try as you might to hide it, your worry for them will always show on face".

She put her hands behind back again and looked thoughtfully at Loki. "Come on out Blondie" she called out, "there's no point in hiding in the shadows now".

Slowly Nell emerged from the wing and crossed the stage. She held a pistol aimed at Missy's head.

Missy turned to her and smiled. "So you want to kill me? Think you're quick enough to get past the regeneration energy do you?"

"Eleanor" Loki said in a quiet voice and shook his head urgently. "No".

"I've got five rounds left" Nell said ignoring Loki, "two for each heart, one for your head, and yeah I am quick enough".

Missy gave a mock gasp of fear "oh but why? What did I ever do to you?"

"You killed my friend" Nell said softly.

"Who?"

"Dr Alexandra Osgood" Nell replied.

"Doesn't ring a bell" Missy smiled, "I kill a lot of people dear, so you'll have to be more specific than that".

"Alex Osgood!" Nell yelled as tears sprung to her eyes, "brown hair, glasses, bow ties and scarves! Zygon twin! She was sweet, smart and shy. She could explain the Industrial Revolution to me, but she couldn't so much as say 'hi' to a boy she liked and you killed her!"

"Oh _her_ " Missy said as she remembered the young woman, "for a moment there I thought you were talking about someone else. I suppose I've killed two of your friends then haven't I?"

Nell frowned "what do mean?"

"Well I was the one who stole the watch from the Doctor" Missy smiled and gestured to Loki, "and let him out".

Nell shot Loki a questioning look and he gave her a slight nod.

"Of course" Missy continued, "you're not really complaining about that are you? I mean your little friend 'Alex' was sweet and all, but frankly he was a bit boring. Loki's not boring is he? You find him _very_ interesting. After all, who doesn't prefer a bad boy?"

Nell looked stricken; she aimed her gun and squeezed the trigger.

"No don't!" Loki cried out as the shot rang out.

The bullet hit the watch casing in Missy's hand with a ping. Almost immediately a beam of orange energy shot out from the watch, hitting Nell in the chest. With a gasp she dropped to her knees.

"Oh you should have listened to your boyfriend" Missy clicked her tongue and put the watch back into her pocket as, "nice aim, but infinity stones do have a tendency to defend themselves".

Loki ran to Nell and dropped to his knees. He put a hand on her shoulder, but to his to horror his hand passed through her like one of the TARDIS echoes "what's happening to her?" Loki asked.

"She's being erased" Missy told him, "erased from time itself. It's as though she never even existed".

"No!" Loki said sharply, "no fix this!"

"Would if I could" Missy said nonchalantly, "actually no, I probably wouldn't".

The sound of running made Loki look up and he saw the Doctor speeding up the theatre aisle, with Madame Vastra and Jenny close behind. The Time Lord vaulted onto the stage and dropped down beside Nell who was beginning to fade away.

"Oh no, no" the Doctor murmured, "Silly girl, what have you done?"

"Help her Doctor" Loki said urgently, forgetting his anger towards the Time Lord.

"The sands" the Doctor said urgently and looked around, "the sands can undo this. Where is Missy?"

But Missy had vanished without a trace.

The Doctor turned back to Nell with a look of sorrow.

"I'm sorry Nell" the Doctor whispered to his friend, "I can't stop it, I'm so sorry".

"No!" Loki cried, "You are a Time Lord! Do something!"

Nell placed a hand on Loki's cheek, like a soft gust of breeze. "I'm sorry Loki". She leaned forward and kissed him. Loki felt the cool mist briefly on his lips - and then she was gone.

Loki closed his eyes briefly and let a tear run down his cheek.

Then suddenly his head filled with blinding, white hot pain. It felt as though his brain would explode. Loki grabbed his head in his hands and screamed.

He felt the Doctor grip his arms firmly. "She's being written out of your memory" the Doctor said urgently, "fight it Loki! Fight it! You will never get her back if you forget her!"

Loki gasped. He closed his eyes thought of Nell. Blue eyes, blonde hair, she had been a pirate once, then she worked for UNIT, her favourite book was...was...

"I can't!" Loki cried out, "I'm trying but I can't!"

He felt the Doctor release his grip. Loki opened his eyes to see that the Doctor was fading away just as Nell had done. Loki looked around urgently for Madame Vastra and Jenny but they were gone. "Doctor, what's happening?"

"She saved my life once" the Doctor told him, "but now that's being undone".

Loki tried to ignore the thumping pain in his head. "I don't understand".

"Time is being rewritten" the Doctor told him, "without me in it."

Loki looked helplessly at the Doctor. "What can I do Doctor? Tell me what to do."

"You must not-" the Doctor whispered, his voice airy and hollow, "you must not forget her".

Loki blinked "her? Doctor, who do you mean?"

But the Doctor had already vanished like smoke.

Loki felt another roll of pain clutched his head. The Doctor was being erased from his mind. Pinstripes, bow ties, black suits... even waistcoats, leather jackets and Technicolor patch work. Then something new began to fill the void…

"Ooh here it comes" a voice spoke.

Loki looked up to see Missy standing in the spot she had been before she had disappeared. The Time Lady looked around as the theatre began to twist and warp around them, "new world order. Hold on tight Sunshine".

Loki closed his eyes...


	18. New World Order

**New World Order**

Loki opened his eyes and solemnly looked at the scene in front of him. There was nothing left of the city, it had been razed to the ground. Slowly, Loki walked through the debris, careful not to disturb the dead. He could tell from the pattern they were scattered in that the attack had come from the sky in the north. He looked intently for signs of life, but he knew that he would find none. The last human settlement on Earth had been wiped out.

"Loki". The Asgardian turned at the mention of his name and saw Thor, King of Asgard and Ruler of the Nine Realms approaching him. Dutifully Loki saluted.

Thor gave him a cold, expectant stare "well?"

"Daleks" Loki said tersely.

Thor frowned "you are sure?"

Loki nodded "a distress call was sent an hour ago by the humans" he told Thor, "We got here as quickly as we could". He looked at the devastation around him. "We were too late".

"You Loki" Thor growled, "You were too late. I tasked you with Midgard's protection and you have failed me".

"I have been doing the best with what I have been given" Loki protested, "I do not have enough men or enough resources to hold off Daleks!"

Thor looked at him sharply "The human population here was small; the Daleks would not have launched a full scale attack. You should have been able to handle such an outbreak of violence".

Loki bristled "we would not have such outbreaks of violence if you had not broken the peace treaty with the Daleks, Brother".

Thor spun around and struck Loki hard in the jaw "do not address me so informally! I am your King!"

Loki stumbled backwards and put his hand to his face. The soldiers who were searching nearby debris stopped what they were doing and silently watched the exchange.

Loki regained his footing and looked furtively at the silent soldiers. Gingerly he touched his bleeding lip, for a moment his eyes flashed with rage, but he quickly composed himself and gave Thor a small bow "I apologise, my King" he said loudly and clearly for all to hear, "I was too bold".

Thor nodded and leaned in close to Loki. "Do not forget your place again" he hissed, "or I will have you put in chains, brother or no".

Loki swallowed and nodded grimly "of course, my King".

Thor turned and strode away from his brother; nothing with some satisfaction that Loki was trembling with what he assumed was fear.

Loki took a deep breath and turned to his soldiers who were doing their best to look busy. "Continue to search for survivors" he told them, "report to me when you're done". The men nodded and saluted their prince.

Loki walked away into the debris until he found a crumbling building. Entering the ruins he checked that he was alone, out of sight and out of earshot. Only then did he clench his fists in rage. With a frustrated scream he punched the wall of the building, causing plaster dust to rain down on him.

"Careful now" a voice spoke, "you'll bring the whole thing down on us and I'm quite enjoying this regeneration, I don't really want to trade models just yet".

Loki turned and looked at the voice's owner. It was a brown haired woman in a dark high collared dress. Loki was certain he had never met her before, but there was something oddly familiar about her.

"Have we met?" He asked with is frown.

"Not in this life Sunshine" the woman replied.

She looked around the building with vague interest. "Just checking in to see how you're doing. This is a bit of a mess isn't it? You can thank your stupid girlfriend for that. I'll be honest, it's not quite what I had planned, but isn't it fun?"

Loki's frown deepened, he felt certain he was missing part of this conversation. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing, nothing" the woman replied dismissively and gestured at the wall, "so tell me, what's with the little temper tantrum? Is your big brother not playing nice?"

Loki stiffened and said nothing.

"Oh poor baby" the woman cooed, "are you going to run and tell Daddy?"

She looked at Loki's aggrieved expression and smiled "oh that's right, Daddy's dead in this world isn't he? Killed in the Time War?"

The woman tapped her head, "it's all coming back now. Galifrey fell to the Daleks because _someone_ wasn't there to stop it. Then with the Time Lords gone, Asgard allied with Joutenhiem and launched one final assault against the Daleks, but in the battle Odin-". She ran a finger across her throat and made a gurgling noise.

Loki narrowed his eyes but remained silent.

She began to pace around Loki "a dreadfully noble sacrifice, but it wasn't enough was it? The Daleks prevailed and you've been fighting them ever since with He-Man running the show. What does Mum think of his methods?"

This time Loki unsheathed his sword. The woman looked at him with interest "well that struck a nerve".

Loki pointed the sword at her. "My Mother is gone" he hissed, "but I expect you already knew that".

Missy shrugged "maybe. How did she die?"

"Oh no, you are done asking questions for the moment" Loki told her, "I have a few of my own".

Missy smiled and spread her arms "oh by all means Sunshine, hit me with your best shot".

"Who are you?" Loki asked pointedly, "what are you?"

"A friend" the woman replied with a smile.

"I rather doubt that" Loki said with a sceptical expression. "But you have sought me out on my own" he continued with a frown, "So you want something from me, and only me. What is it?"

"Still the clever one as always" The woman observed, "and thoroughly wasted in Thor's shadow, don't you agree? Of course you do".

Loki glared at her. "If you have a point, I suggest you make it".

The woman smoothed out her skirt. "The funny thing is" she continued, "He would have been a good King. He would have led a Golden Age on Asgard. But the ripples of time..." She flicked her hand as though she were discarding a piece of rubbish, "there go the happy childhood memories, there goes guidance of elders, there go the lessons in humility and what is left? A power-drunk nitwit with a thirst for war".

Loki gave her a severe look "mind what you say or I will cut out your tongue. You are talking about the King".

The woman doubled over in laughter "oh well done!" She stood up straight " _mind what you say or I will cut out your tongue_ " she mimicked and then grinned, "Every bit the dutiful subject, the loyal brother. It really is such a brilliantly cultivated image".

She clasped her hands together, "but let's be honest, that's all it is. An image. An illusion, if you will. You're still the same old Loki, the ripples have changed the universe but they haven't changed you. Oh yes, memories can be altered, but you cannot rearrange a soul as twisted as yours. You're still as black-hearted as you always were".

Loki stiffened "what you say is a lie".

"Is it?" The woman smiled and took a few steps towards Loki, "Tell me you haven't thought about usurping your brother. Tell me you aren't plotting his death right now".

Loki's expression was unreadable. "I am not".

The woman smiled and leaned in close. "I thought as much" and she pulled him towards her kissing him hard on the lips.

For a brief moment Loki was stunned, and then he pushed her away, recoiling in horror as he did.

The woman laughed at his horrified expression. "Too forward? Oh well then, goodbye my little Prince. I'm sure we'll meet again soon".

She began to walk away from the stunned Asgardian. "The name is Missy by the way. Try not to forget it again".

Loki remembered himself quickly enough to give chase as the woman disappeared behind a crumbling wall, but by the time he rounded the corner, she had already vanished.

Loki looked around half-heartedly, he was not entirely surprised. He looked down at his hands remembering the thudding in the woman's chest as he had shoved her and frowned. "Two hearts" he murmured, "a Time Lord..."


	19. Dreaming Again

**Dreaming again**

After a fruitless search for survivors Loki returned to Asgard with Thor and the rest of their men. The young prince knew that Thor would be summoning him shortly to discuss the next course of action along with the rest of his inner circle. But for now he was free to do as he pleased and he headed directly into the palace gardens.

He made his way to a large grotto that Thor himself had commissioned. It bore an impressive fountain, creeping vines with beautiful flowers and two imposing statues.

With a sad sigh, Loki plucked two flowers from the vine and laid them at the feet of each statue. Sitting down on a bench facing the statues, Loki looked up at them both and blinked back tears. The statue on the left, made in the image of Odin seemed always to look down on him disapprovingly.

Loki and Thor had been in the throes' of adolescence when they had lost their father in the Time War. Thor had been crowned King but Frigga ruled as regent until he was of age.

Loki remembered Frigga's rule well. Her patience and intelligence had made her a shrewd but benevolent ruler. She successfully negotiated a peace treaty with the Daleks, bringing peace to the Nine Realms (what was left of them). Sadly the peace was all too brief.

When Thor came of age he had been full of vengeance and bravado. Keen to prove himself a warrior King and avenge his father, Thor had mounted an attack on a population of Daleks in Vanaheim. Many Daleks had been destroyed, but the retaliation of those that had survived was swift and brutal. Asgard itself was bombarded by a Dalek assault and many Asgardians had paid with their lives for Thor's hotheadedness. One of them had been Frigga.

In the garden Loki looked sadly at Frigga's statue. The sculptor had done an excellent job of capturing her grace and beauty. The young prince let out a choked sob. Truth be told, he had felt the loss of Frigga far more deeply than the loss of Odin. Loki had always been closer to his mother, but it was more than that. Odin had been a warrior and Loki had come to understand at an early age that a day may come when his father did not return from battle. He had never believed he would lose Frigga in such a way.

Loki lay down on the bench and looked up at the rolling clouds above his head, letting his sorrow wash over him. Before long the warm sun and the gentle babble of the water fountain mad his eyelids grow heavy…

* * *

" _Alex when you said you had a fun afternoon planned; this is not exactly what I had pictured"._

 _Alex turned and looked at his friend in bewilderment, "you don't think this is fun?"_

 _His friend, a young blonde woman – what was her name again? – looked around the museum with a slightly aghast expression. "No"._

" _But this is history" Alex impressed, "aren't you curious about past civilisations in any way?"_

 _A funny look came across the young woman's face, "curious? No I wouldn't say I was curious"._

" _Well I think it's fascinating" Alex replied as he walked along, looking at the displays and not paying attention to where he was going. He collided into a young woman, causing her to drop her audio guide. He picked it up and handed it to the young woman, giving her a charming apologetic smile. The young woman blushed and continued on her way._

" _Ooh, you could definitely have gotten her phone number if you'd asked for it" his friend said with a grin._

" _Why would I do that?" Alex asked._

" _Oh Alex" the young woman shook her head, "you are so oblivious. She could have been the girl of your dreams for all you know"._

 _Alex felt his cheeks become flushed with colour, "well actually, the girl of my dreams is-"_

"-dreaming again young prince?"

* * *

Loki woke up with a start. He turned his head to see Heimdall, the guardian sentry of Asgard, standing in the grotto.

He stood up smoothly and looked at the sentry with a frown, "should you not be at your post?"

"The King has summoned you to council" Heimdall said in his deep voice, "and requested that I seek you out".

Loki nodded. "Thank you. I will be there momentarily".

Heimdall looked at Loki with an air of suspicion. He had never quite trusted the polite young prince. He had lived long enough to know a calm demeanour often hid a raging storm within. He wondered what tempest lay within Loki.

For his own part, Loki watched the sentry expectantly. Eventually Heimdall bowed his head slightly and left the grotto.

Patiently, Loki stood watching the grotto entrance for a full five minutes after Heimdall had left.

When he was sure he was alone, he knelt down beside Frigga's statue and gently pressed a seemingly random sequence of carvings on its base. A panel slid open and Loki slowly removed the Dalek gun he had secreted there some time ago.

It had been Frigga's death that had changed everything. Oh yes, in its wake Loki had carried on as the dutiful, albeit slightly jealous brother he had always appeared (unwavering loyalty would have been too suspicious). He rarely quarrelled his brother and only questioned him when his plans grew too blood thirsty. The people of Asgard saw Loki as a man of integrity who was torn between loyalty to his brother and common sense.

But Missy had been right. It was but a carefully cultivated image.

No one knew the bitter hatred he harboured for his brother – the man he blamed for the loss of his mother, the violent idiot who was unfit to be king. No one could see the rage and hate course through his veins like poison.

Except, it would seem, for this mysterious Time Lord.

Loki turned the gun over thoughtfully in his hands. It appeared untouched. At any rate, no one knew of the secret compartment. Loki had ensured that the sculptor had met with an unfortunate accident as soon as he had completed 'the King's secret request'.

Loki had been planning his revenge for some time. It was a simple plan that required patience. He procured a Dalek gun and kept it hidden until it was time. Then when Thor led another battle against the Daleks, the King would 'fall' in the ensuing melee.

There would be no suspicion. Loki could easily disguise himself as a Dalek to perform the deed. The King would have fallen in battle, tragic but not unexpected, and then he - the grieving brother - would assume the throne and rule what was left of the kingdom that Thor had destroyed.

It had been perfect. No one could know. No one could even suspect him. But _she_ knew. How? How did this ghost of Galifrey know secrets that he had told no one?

Loki needed more information about the Time Lords. Sadly, there were few Asgardians left now that knew about Time Lords in detail. Perhaps Heimdall would know something, but the gatekeeper didn't trust him. Besides, Heimdall took his oath to the King far too seriously. He'd probably report Loki's questions to Thor immediately, and that would lead to more questions which he was not keen to answer.

No, he needed someone whose silence could be bought. Someone who knew all the peculiarities of the universe...

With a frown Loki placed the Dalek gun back in its compartment and slid the panel back into place. There was no other option; he would have to destroy the weapon. The attack on Earth would have been the perfect excuse for Thor to wage war again (and he almost certainly would) but Loki could not risk executing his plan with this 'Missy' sniffing around. With any luck, the damn fool would get himself killed of his own accord.

Loki stood up and brushed the dirt from his knees. With a sigh he looked up at the two statues of his parents grimly. "I would ask your forgiveness" he said bitterly, "but we all know you'd have taken his side anyway".

Then he walked away, barely giving any thought to the strange dream he had just awoken from, or the blonde woman who resided within it.


	20. A Personal Matter

**A Personal Matter**

Thor leaned on the great golden table laid with battle plans. "We attack the population of Daleks on Tivoli" he said grimly.

"Are you sure that's wise my King?" Fandral spoke, "it's been completely overrun. We might as well be attacking Skaro".

Loki stood with his back leaning against the wall and head bowed as if in deep thought. He could see the feet of Thor's inner circle standing around the table. Thor's wife, Sif stood patiently next to her husband, and the Warriors Three, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg stood along each other side.

"We must retaliate with as much force as we can muster" Thor replied, "to do any less would be weakness".

'To do what you ask is suicide' Loki thought silently to himself.

"Loki" Sif's calm voice spoke. Loki lifted his eyes to look at her.

"You are so silent there in the shadows" Sif observed, "have you nothing to say?"

Loki straightened himself. "The King is right. We must send a message" he took a breath, "but I do not think we have the resources to launch an attack on Tivoli".

He could feel Thor's stony gaze on him. "And you have something to suggest in its place?"

Loki was silent, he could suggest many things – but what good would it do?

"We should still attack the Daleks" Hogun spoke softly, "but not on the battlefield. A covert strike. It may deal a severe blow and cost fewer lives".

Thor nodded "go on".

As Hogun outlined his battle strategy to the warriors, Sif moved away from the table and approached Loki.

"I am told you disappeared for some time on Earth" Sif said in a harsh whisper, "where did you go?"

Loki snorted, the Queen had spies everywhere.

"I was searching for survivors" Loki told her calmly.

"Really?" Sif asked in a disbelieving tone, "and did you find any?"

"No" Loki told her, "I did not; as I am sure your spies would have told you".

Sif arched her eyebrows in annoyance.

Meanwhile, Thor was issuing his commands to the Warriors Three. "Go and ready your men" he told them, "we will begin preparations at sundown".

"My King" Loki spoke loudly as the Warriors Three left the room, "if I am no longer required, may I take my leave? I have some… personal matters to attend to".

Thor nodded "yes, do as you wish. I will summon you when I require you".

Loki gave a long bow and then left the room.

When his brother was out of sight, Thor bowed his head and sighed. He felt Sif's hand find his and squeeze it tightly. "Are you sure we can trust him?" Sif asked gently. "Of course" Thor told her, "Loki has been nothing but loyal to me ".

Sif nodded, "of course my love". She looked at the empty hall with a frown "but I do wonder about him".

* * *

Loki was pensive as he strode along the grand corridor. So there would be an attack on the Daleks after all, and a risky one at that. It was a shame that he could not execute his plan.

Sif was suspicious, but that did not bother him. Sif was _always_ suspicious of him; she was suspicious of a lot of people. She was clever enough to know her husband was making enemies but too in love with him to see why. Or perhaps she did see it and chose to ignore it. At any rate, the Queen had grown increasingly bitter and paranoid.

Loki wondered if it was because she knew what he suspected, Thor did not love her - not in the way she loved him, and he never would. It was almost as if there was another in Thor's heart, which was strange because Sif had been the only woman he had ever seriously courted.

Still, it was necessary for the King to take a Queen, if only to produce heirs (although Thor and Sif's union had been fruitless to date).

Loki began to muse on who he would choose as his bride if – no - _when_ he became King. Sif was a practical choice, but she mostly detested him and he reciprocated those feelings. Then there was the temptress Lorelei locked in the dungeons below. She was clever, devious and would relish such a role, but Loki knew she was far too difficult to control.

For some reason his earlier dream floated back into his mind. The man in the museum (he had been the man hadn't he?) with the blonde woman. For a brief moment he could picture the woman clearly, with her China doll face and glittering blue eyes.

Suddenly a wave of sadness crashed over him with such force that he had to put his hand against the wall to steady himself.

Loki let out a strangled gasp. He hadn't felt grief like that since the loss of his mother.

But why? What reason did he mourn so? There was a reason, he was sure of it. But whatever it was seemed just beyond his reach...

Slowly the cloud of sadness lifted and Loki looked around in confusion as though he expected to see the source of his strange fit in front of him.

What was happening to him lately? Things did not seem right.

Of course things were not right, he reasoned, they were at war. But no, it was more as if something about the universe was... broken.

Perhaps this was also something he could ask his source about this when he questioned him about the Time Lords.

Loki looked down the long hall which led to the hanger where the hovercrafts were stored. That was his intended destination, but first he had one brief errand to run...

* * *

Several minutes later Loki appeared in the hanger. He gave the guards a brief nod and told them he wished to visit the mountains for meditation. He was immediately granted a vehicle and before long Loki was speeding along above the great river with the wind whipping through his hair.

He looked around briefly to see that he was unobserved and then turned back to the approaching cliff face with a grin and increased his speed.

He rocketed into the crevice as he had done a hundred times before and amidst a gleaming explosion, left Asgard far behind.

Sitting on her vantage point on the statue of Baldur, Missy watched his flight with interest. "What are up to now Sunshine?"


	21. The Collector's Treasure

**The Collector's Treasure**

Tanleer Tivian, better known by his moniker 'the Collector', was unhappy. His incompetent attendant had been feeding one of his more prized exhibits, a large carnivorous creature called a Drashig, when she had become momentarily distracted. The result had been that the Drashig had an unexpected snack and then proceeded to rampage through his collection. Many of his relics had been broken and the Drashig was now suffering a bad case of indigestion.

Tanleer was picking up pieces of a broken vase when he heard the sound of glass cracking underfoot behind him. Tanleer continued to pick up the pieces of pottery. "If you are looking for a job, you're in luck" he said, "a vacancy in my staff has just opened". "Not exactly the career I had in mind for myself" a smooth voice quipped in reply.

If Tanleer was surprised by Loki's presence, he didn't show it. He stood up smoothly, turned around and gave Loki a wry smile "no. Servitude has never been a goal of yours, has it your Highness? You aspire to something grander".

Loki gave the Collector a stern frown. He had never trusted Tanleer enough to share his plans (the man's integrity was only worth the highest bid), yet the Collector seemed to have caught a glimpse of what lurked beneath Loki's smooth, polished surface.

Wise enough not to linger on the subject, Tanleer placed the broken pottery in a box that sat on a nearby table and looked evenly at Loki. "So is the Prince of Asgard buying or selling wares today?"

"I need information" Loki said plainly as he approached Tanleer. "Information is expensive my friend" Tanleer responded, "more so when one needs it".

"I am aware of that" Loki said. He moved his hands in a circular motion and between them a large metal gauntlet appeared.

Tanleer gazed at the gauntlet hungrily. "So many times I have asked for this and so many times you have denied me" he murmured, "you must truly be desperate for the information you seek".

Loki moved his hands and the gauntlet vanished. Tanleer looked sharply at Loki. "Tell me what I need to know and you will receive your payment" Loki told him.

Tanleer nodded "what information do you require?"

"Time Lords" Loki responded curtly, "I need to know everything possible about Time Lords".

Tanleer raised an eyebrow "why?"

Loki shook his head "that wasn't part of the deal".

Tanleer mused on this for a moment and then seemed to reach a decision. He nodded and gestured for Loki to follow him.

"Time Lords" Tanleer said as he walked through his collection, "a powerful and wise race from the planet Gallifrey. They were the custodians of time. Before the Daleks ended them".

"But could the Daleks really wipe them out?" Loki asked, "I've heard the stories. Could they not cheat death?"

"Oh yes" Tanleer told him, "regeneration. They would receive a new healthy body when their old one died. But Time Lords aren't born with that ability. It must be bestowed upon them".

"Besides" Tanleer continued as they came to an imposing door, "regeneration is a process fraught with dangers. It can go wrong so easily and end up killing the Time Lord. Or the process can get interrupted and regeneration is prevented".

"I see" Loki smiled to himself; he would remember that when dealing with Missy. He looked at the imposing door "and what is in here?"

Tanleer pressed his hands to a scanner at the side of the door. It beeped and the door swung open. "Something very special" he told Loki.

Loki stepped into the room and looked at its contents, unimpressed "a big, blue box?"

"You should know my friend, that things are not always as they appear" Tanleer said as he placed a hand on the blue box with 'POLICE' written on it.

"This is a TARDIS, a Time Machine created on Galifrey. I procured from a salvager who had no idea of it's worth. Its owner was a Time Lord I knew well, but he has been dead for centuries". Tanleer stroked the box absently "and his machine has remained closed tight ever since. She will not open her door. Not for me, not for anyone but her Doctor".

Tanleer turned back to Loki "all the secrets of the Time Lords could be locked away in here but-" he stopped and stared at the Asgardian. "My friend! Why do you weep?"

Loki continued to look at the TARDIS with tears streaming down his cheeks. "I don't know... I - I am sad" he said in a puzzled voice, "I am so very sad, and I don't know why".

The Asgardian took a few steps towards the TARDIS and Tanleer backed away, looking at Loki with great interest "my friend?" But Loki seemed to have fallen into some sort of trance. His eyes were locked on the TARDIS and he seemed to neither hear nor see Tanleer.

Mechanically he approached the Tardis; mechanically he raised a hand and placed it on the TARDIS door. Tanleer was surprised to hear the click of a lock unbolting within the TARDIS. He watched in amazement as the door swung open. As if in a dream, Loki walked slowly inside. Tanleer started to follow him but the door slammed shut behind the Prince.

Tanleer gave a sigh "it figures". Reproachfully he looked at the blue box "I hope you know what you're doing".

Then he turned and left the room to continue tidying up his collection. "I didn't even get paid".

* * *

Inside the TARDIS Loki looked around the enormous interior full of dust and cobwebs. Strangely it didn't surprise him that the inside was bigger than the outside. Loki frowned; it seemed so familiar, yet also wrong. The grand staircase, that shouldn't be there for a start. The room should look different; it should have a more... 'coral' look to it.

Loki approached the centre of the room where the console - yes that was right, the console - stood. He looked up at the pillar in the centre of the console. That was the TARDIS core. How did he know that?

"What is this place?" Loki asked out loud.

"Executing security program 4.5..."

Loki turned with a start to look at the flickering hologram that had appeared but a few feet away from him. It was a man with soft brown curls, a waistcoat and laced boots.

"Hello" the hologram said cheerily to nobody in particular, "if you are watching this recording, then I am almost certainly dead. That is most inconvenient".

Loki raised an eyebrow quizzically. What an odd creature this was.

"As such" the hologram continued, "you are most likely trespassing. I would be rather annoyed if I weren't dead, but seeing as I am, I can't really do much about you being in here. All I can ask is that you please leave and lock the door behind you. Let my poor old girl gather dust and be forgotten. I would rather that than to let her fall into the wrong hands".

Loki looked down at his hands and smiled "it may be a little late for that".

"If you are the wrong hands" the hologram warned, "allow me to save you some trouble. The old girl won't behave for you. She has her favourites and you are unlikely to be among them".

Loki gave a little amused snort; this stranger admonishing him seemed strangely comforting.

Suddenly the hologram turned its head. Its blue eyes bored into Loki's blue green ones. Loki looked curiously at the hologram. Those eyes... Young yet so old, kind yet vengeful, and full of haunting memories. Loki knew those eyes, he was sure of it.

The hologram gave him a charming smile "oh I forgot to mention, I'm the Doctor".

And then it hit Loki. The memories hit him like a rogue wave. It was an explosion of pain, joy, anger, bitterness and regret. He could remember everything. Odin, Frigga and Thor as they should have been. His true lineage... oh Gods no! Why must he remember that?! The attack on New York, seizing the throne of Asgard, being exposed by the Doctor. _The Doctor_... Oh yes he remembered him now. The sweet memories of the travels in his younger years, the bitterness at his abandonment, the rage when the Doctor turned him into a human. Being human, being 'Alex'... But there was something else wasn't there? Something so very important. It was right on the fringes of his memories. It was... Oh! He couldn't remember it. He needed the Doctor.

But the Doctor was dead.

Loki collapsed to his knees and clutched his head with a mournful howl. "Why?!" He yelled at the hologram of the Doctor with bitter, hot tears springing from his eyes. "Why make me remember all that I have lost?!"

The hologram Doctor looked impassively at Loki. "Recording complete. If you would like to hear this message again, please select-".

"Argh!" Loki leapt up in frustration and slammed his palm down on a console button. The hologram disappeared.

Loki looked at the console and ran his console and ran his fingers in through his hair, unsure of what to do next.

Suddenly an alarm began to sound. It was a low booming noise like a bell. Loki felt the hairs on his neck stand on end. He knew this sound. It was a warning of danger that lay outside.

He looked at the console screen showing the exterior of the TARDIS and gave a sharp gasp. The Collector was gone and Weeping Angels had surrounded the TARDIS.

Loki tore his gaze away from the screen and began to program in a destination to take him far away from the creatures.

"We trust you have not forgotten your promise to us, Prince of Asgard?" a paper dry voice cackled through the speakers as Loki pulled the lever.

Loki froze. The TARDIS core pulsed gently as he stood rooted to the spot. The Sands of Time, of course! How could he have forgotten about the Infinity Stone that Missy-

Missy!

The Sands of Time must still have been in Missy's possession. How else could she have remembered him?

Loki clenched his fists. That woman had been toying with him, oh how he would make her pay. But first he needed to find her, and he knew how.

Loki put a hand to his face and groaned. "Heimdall" he murmured, "I need Heimdall's help".

With a sigh he reprogrammed the destination to Asgard.

"Well at least he can't remember that time I froze him".


End file.
